


That Look You Give That Guy.

by thetragician



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m just bored and love making all my interests into fics, M/M, Maybe a bit sad later on, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetragician/pseuds/thetragician
Summary: This is a super slow burn between Daniel and Sebastian, loosely based in reality around 2014. All just in my big stupid brain so please if you have any connection to any real people mentioned in this fic don’t share it. Previously called 40 Over. Title inspired by the Eels song of the same name.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Daniel Ricciardo saw his new teammate was in his first meeting at Red Bull. He of course recognised the driver immediately, given the man had won 4 world championships, but didn’t expect to find him so breathtaking. Sebastian had an easy, relaxed smile as he listened Christian, their manager, discuss some important information. Information Dan should’ve been listening to, but instead he was completely transfixed and stared at what little he could see of the older mans face. He was abruptly brought back to reality by the sound of his name, and realised Christian was introducing him to the team. He jumped slightly in his seat and plastered on a grin.

“Hi everyone, I’m Dan! Super excited to be here this year!” 

There was a murmur of responses and some friendly smiles sent his way, but the one he most thrilled about was from Sebastian, who turned in his seat and grinned over the the young driver mouthing ‘welcome’ at him. Dan had to suppress a shiver at the way the older mans blue eyes met his. He thought he covered it up well, but thought he saw Sebastian snicker to himself as he turned back around. Great, he thought, now he thinks I’m weird immediately. 

The meeting drifted by Dan in a bit of a daze. He knew he should be paying more attention, but he couldn’t keep his thoughts away from the other driver. He was getting wound up thinking that the older man had laughed at him, but surely he couldn’t have realised why Dan was shivering? It was ridiculous, he was 25 year old for gods sake, why was he acting like a schoolboy getting a crush on the pretty girl in class?!

A few days later, Dan was starting to get to know the names of some of the engineers, and growing into his more confident and loud personality. No one had mentioned his distraction in the team meeting, and he hadn’t seen Sebastian since. He figured this could only be a good thing, and busied himself with getting used to the new car and the excitement of his first race with the team. He was determined to prove himself as worthy of being in the team, and knew he had to focus if he was going to impress. The first race was also his home race, and he wanted to prove that his move from Toro Rosso was a good decision by Red Bull. He was completely engrossed in a brief training session, and didn’t notice Sebastian appearing in his doorway of his motor home until he tapped lightly on the door. 

“Daniel, I wanted to wish you good luck. It must be exciting for you, your first race here being your home race?”

Dan jumped and flushed red, desperately hoping the older man thought it was due to the exercises he was putting his neck through. 

“O-oh yeah. Thanks mate, yeah it’s a bit nerve wracking though. Just want to prove myself!” 

A soft, understanding smile lit up the older mans face, turning Dans brain to mush as he tried to concentrate on what he was hearing.

“I doubt you’ll need to prove yourself today. You are a strong driver and we are all excited to have you joining us. I’m sorry we haven’t spoken much but I hope I’ll see you after the race at dinner?”

“Y-yeah maybe, I t-think I’ll be there!”

Sebastian smiled and nodded and said his goodbyes as he turned away to prepare for the race himself. Dan grimaced, realising that the whole conversation had taken place while he was sweaty and a bit gross. He hoped he might at some point be able to let this stupid crush go and act normally around his new teammate. There was absolutely no way anything would come of it, and the sooner he could learn to ignore it or get over it the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another light and breezy one! Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos, I’m having a lot of fun with this :)

The race had been totally ruined. Sebastian had to retire early because of some technical issues Daniel hadn’t listened too closely to, too distracted by the crushed look on the gentle face of his teammate. Daniel had raced well, landing 2nd place but was disqualified because of some fuel flow violation. He was devastated and could barely hold back his tears at having a quality first race ruined like that. He could hardly bare to think about dinner, having to sit and talk about the race again sounded exactly like his idea of hell at the present moment. All he wanted to do was go back to his motor home and go to bed and wallow in his misery, but he remembered the soft smile of his new teammate earlier in the day when asking about dinner. He resolved that he would go, and just try to ignore any ‘work talk’ that came up. A chance to talk to the older man was more than welcome in his eyes. 

Dan sat alone on a table in the large dining hall that was being used for meals this weekend. It was the first time he’d come along, and he didn’t really feel like he knew anyone else enough yet to join them. He hadn’t spotted Sebastian yet either and assumed the man had decided not to bother with an evening meal, or perhaps had gone elsewhere. Maybe he had a girlfriend or something he was with. That thought only made Daniel more miserable and he could tell his face looked sulky as he poked at the pasta in his bowl. He picked slowly at his food, head swirling with worries about the next race, lost deeply in his thoughts. He jumped as he heard a soft voice intrude on his wallowing. 

“Hello Daniel. I wanted to ask if I may sit with you?”

He looked up into the mans face, recognising Sebastian straight away, and blushed a little. He smiled shyly at him and shrugged his shoulders. 

“If you want to... don’t you want to sit with your mates though?” 

Dan gestured around the room to the various other tables with spare seats as he spoke, assuming the older man simply hadn’t noticed that there were spare seats elsewhere. Sebastian frowned at this and shook his head. 

“Unless you’d like some time alone, I’d like to seat here. Like I said earlier, we haven’t spoken much and I feel that’s not good for teammates.”

Dan fought to keep the huge grin contained that was threatening to spread across his face. He knew trying not to blush was a wasted effort, but hoped that the lighting in the room didn’t show too much. The other man pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, arranging his plate and drink carefully. They sat quietly for a minute, Sebastian picking at the food on his plate before putting down his fork and turning towards Dan. 

“I was sorry for your disqualification today. They are very hard to take and I know you must feel disappointed. You were very impressive on the track, I watched from the screens. Were your family here today?”

Dan smiled and nodded, taking a drink before replying. 

“Yeah they were. I’m just disappointed with the result really.”

Sebastian nodded understandingly and the pair returned to eating in silence for a while. Dan’s brain whirled with concerns about whether the older man was regretting his choice to sit with him, and he was desperately scrambling for something to say when the other man pulled out his phone and starting tapping away on the screen. Dan thought this was going to be the end of what could only be described as a disappointing encounter, when Sebastian leaned toward him and turned the screen so Dan could see and pointed at a single body in a fluffy pile of puppies. 

“Do you like dogs? This is one is my sisters new puppy. He is going home with them in a few weeks.”

Dan’s grin lit up his face as he leaned closer to see the tiny puppy in the picture. His arm brushed against Sebastians as he did so and he tried to ignore the sparks and his blushing cheeks. 

“He’s so cute! Will you get to see him when we race in Germany?”

“Ah I’m not so sure. He is so young I don’t know that he’ll be able to come along. Maybe we will see! Do you have pets, or your family have pets?”

Dan felt his worries slowly melt away as he chatted to Sebastian animatedly about his family and their lives in Perth. He realised abruptly that he’d been talking about himself for almost ten minutes, and trailed off at the end of his sentence, red in the face again. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll shut up about myself now. What do your family do?”

“Ah I was enjoying that! My sister lives in Heppenheim, and my younger brother wants to drive too. He is too young though, now 16.”

Dan smiled at the other man, still bashful about the amount he’d shared with him. He didn’t say any more and Sebastian looked puzzled. 

“Are you okay? Would you like to get a drink? We can go somewhere else if you’d like to?”

The question took Dan by surprise, and he tried to slow himself down before answering, so he didn’t seem too eager. 

“Uh, sure! That sounds good.”

“I will drive? I know a place here if that’s okay?”

Dan nodded and stood up to follow the older man, wondering where exactly they would end up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn’t resist sprinkling in a tiny bit of sad Sebastian this early. Hope y’all enjoy :)

Dan followed Sebastian out of the building trying to conceal his nervous excitement. Even the thought of being in the same car as the older man was thrilling. They walked towards Sebastian’s car, an all black Mercedes, and Dan slid into the passenger side after it was unlocked. He was very impressed, but didn’t like to say in case he came across as foolish. 

“We will need to pick up the car tomorrow, or we could stay in a hotel I know nearby? Or I’ll get you a taxi back to the motor home later on if you’d like.”

Dan felt a chill through his body at the thought of a hotel stay with the older man, but tried to keep his cool.

“Sure, whatever is fine. Would there be a room in the hotel at all this late though?”

Sebastian chuckled slightly and started the car and Dan turned to look at him, he thought he caught a slight blush colour the mans cheeks. 

“It will be no issue. I like this bar, I come whenever I can. I have a room booked already, but I’ll sleep on the sofa if you don’t wish to get a taxi.”

Dan hummed softly, acknowledging Sebastians comments, and tried not to stare as he watched him drive. There was something so attractive about how relaxed and at ease he was, Dan did find it hard to look away. 

The car journey wasn’t long, which disappointed Dan, although he had to admit that listening to Sebastian muttering to himself in his native German while driving through the dark streets was dangerously enjoyable. Particularly when he parked in a parking bay on a long street, hooking his arm behind Dan’s headrest as he manoeuvred into the space. Dan grabbed his phone from the cup holder he’d dropped it in in the centre console, and clicked the screensaver on. He realised too slowly that the phone was in fact not his, and that he’d mistakenly picked up Sebastians. He recognised a familiar black and yellow dating app logo telling the other man that there were new profiles nearby. He quickly locked the phone again pretending he hadn’t seen. 

“Sorry mate. I must’ve grabbed your phone by mistake.”

Dan handed the phone over and grabbed the correct one, and watched with guilt as he saw Sebastians face drop when he realised what was on his screen. He didn’t comment, and opened the car door, climbing out into the cool night air, forcing himself to forget what he’d seen. Even if Sebastian was really on a gay dating app, he certainly wouldn’t be interested in Dan. 

Sebastian slowly got out of the car, locking it behind him, face worried and seemingly ashamed. 

“Daniel, I-“

Dan abruptly cut him off. 

“Which bar are we going to? I’m dying for a pint. Let me buy, since you drove us here?”

Sebastian seemed to relax a little bit, with whatever he was trying to say forgotten for the moment. 

“It’s this way. It’s called Heartbreaker, I hope you like it, but we can always go somewhere else if you’d like.”

They headed down the street, coming to a stop outside a small looking bar with a big read sign bearing the name Sebastian mentioned. Sebastian reached forward and held the door open for Dan, smiling at him but still looking worried. They entered the bar and Sebastian headed for a cozy looking booth in the corner, in a dimly lit spot with a candle in the middle. 

“Is this okay? What do you drink?”

Dan slid into the booth opposite Sebastian and grabbed a menu, grateful for the distraction. 

“I think I’ll have a Negroni? I’m not sure... what do you normally have?”

Sebastian grinned over the top of the menu he was holding, and put it down.

“Sounds good to me.”

The pair waited quietly for a few minutes while their drinks were prepared and brought to their table, as they each dipped slowly, Sebastian reached over to the table next to them, swiping a pack of card that was left there. Sebastian shuffled the pack and looked at Dan.

“Do you play cards?”

“Uh...no. I’ve never played before.”

Sebastian looks surprised and shrugged, sliding out of his seat and switching sides to sit directly next to Dan. 

“Here, I’ll show you. I’ll teach you first then we play against each other? We’ll play Rummy I think. It is easy for beginners.”

Sebastians voice was teasing as he spoke, and Dan’s skin stood up in goosebumps as Sebastians arm, although covered up in a hoodie, brushed gently against his own arm while dealing out cards. The game was quite simple really, but Dan didn’t want Sebastian to go back to his side of the booth, and kept asking him whether he was doing okay. Sebastian didn’t seem to notice and chuckled softly whenever Dan was confused again. This went on for at least half an hour, the pair having to order more drinks, and Sebastian leaning closer to check Daniels cards, leaving Dan short of breath.

“Okay I think you’re close enough to understanding it, let’s try against each other now?”

Dan tried to hide his disappointment as Sebastian got up and moved back to his side, blushing as he watched the man finish his drink quickly. He gulped his down too and flagged down a waiter to order two more. Sebastian smiled to himself as he shuffled the cards and dealt them out again. They waited again for their drinks to arrive before they started playing. 

When they got started Dan genuinely did struggle, he wasn’t quite sure whether it was the drink confusing him, or whether it was his distraction at watching Sebastian chew his lip in concentration. He hesitated for a minute, squinting in the dim light to read his cards before digging his glasses out of his pocket and shyly putting them on. Another round of drinks arrived as he did so, meaning unfortunately Sebastian saw them straight away. 

“You wear glasses Daniel?”

“Y-yeah. Not all the time though...”

“Would it be better if we moved somewhere lighter?”

Dan shook his head before Sebastian had even finished his question, desperate to stay in their dark cosy booth. They were abruptly interrupted by another drink being delivered, and Dan looked puzzled at the waiter.

“Sorry mate, we didn’t order another one yet!”

The waiter smiled and nodded towards the bar, winking at Dan. 

“This is for you, from that blonde girl at the bar. Her number is on this paper.”

Dan flushed bright red immediately, and stuttered out a thank you to the waiter. He thought for a second that Sebastian looked slightly crestfallen, but when he looked up the other man was checking his phone. Sebastian looked up, smiling at Dan. 

“Why not say hi, she’s very attractive?”

Dan wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. 

“Nah mate. Not really my type. I’ll send her a message to say thank you later though.”

Sebastian looked at him quizzically, carefully considering the response given. 

“Oh. I just... how should I say this? I thought I’d seen you with similar ladies before. I am surprised.”

“Nah, I don’t do that sort of thing really. I do have a few friends who sometimes will visit while we’re racing, but not relationships.”

Sebastian shrugged and suddenly swallowed the contents of his drink. He motioned to the waiter for two more, and sat for a moment, staring at Daniel. The younger man smiled and brushed a hand over his hair self consciously, eyeing up the new drinks that arrived. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk after our first race Sebastian?”

This flustered the other man, and he abruptly looked guilty and ashamed. 

“God, no Daniel of course not! Listen, I didn’t want to say anything but I know that you saw the app in use on my phone earlier and I need you to know that I would never get you drunk for... that purpose. I’m so sorry Daniel.“

Dan cut him off, trying to calm him as best he could, albeit a little distracted by the thought of getting drunk and fooling around with the older man. 

“No! No Sebastian, mate, I was just kidding. I don’t care what you get up to in your private life. I didn’t know though, is it something you keep quiet about? I don’t want to say something stupid in front of the team and out you. That sucks and I’d never want to do that to you.” 

“Sorry. Thank you for asking, I do not talk about it. In fact I think you’re the first person I’ve worked with to know.”

Sebastian looked down at his hands with a troubled look on his face, chewing on his thumbnail before looking up to meet Daniels gaze with a sorrowful, sad look in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll call a taxi, you can have my hotel room tonight. I shouldn’t have put you in this position. Forgive me.”

Sebastian fumbled through his wallet, taking out a hotel keycard and placing it in front of Daniel. 

“Sebastian wait...”

The older man had already risen and knocked back his drink, mumbling a final goodbye to Dan before heading out of the bar. Dan slumped in his seat and swallowed his drink, neatly organising the cards back into the pack before asking the waiter for the bill. 

“Oh no sir, your friend has already taken care of the bill. Enjoy the rest of your evening!”

Daniel sulked, his stupid joke had upset Sebastian, and now he couldn’t even buy the mans drinks. He checked the address on the hotel keycard, and realised it really was just up the street, so pulled his hood up and headed out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The app I’m referring to is Grindr, the gay dating app!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad! Sebastian at the end here. I’ll probably update the tags in the next few chapters, as it might get sadder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited to see people leaving Kudos for me!! I’m so grateful to everyone who bothers to read this and truly hope you’ll enjoy it as the story develops. 
> 
> I’ll be back to work on 4 January so updates might not be as frequent, but hopefully around once a week :)

Dan swiped the key card at the hotel entrance, and the doors swooshed open. He held back a gasp as he realised how ridiculously nice this place was, and felt guilty that Sebastian had gone back to the motorhome. He took the lift up the the correct floor, and checked the floor plan on the wall to find the room. As he got there, one of the staff was exiting the room and smiled politely at him.

“You must be Mr Ricciardo. Mr Vettel called from his taxi to speak leave a message for you. I’ve left it on the sideboard for you. Have a good evening.”

Dan thanked the staff member and pushed the door to the room open, this time gasping aloud at the gorgeous space. He hurried to the sideboard and read the note.

_Daniel_ ,

_I’m sorry for earlier. I hope the hotel is comfortable for you. Please use the mini-bar, I’ve asked the staff to authorise any transactions you wish to make. I wanted to make sure you got to the hotel safely but I realise I do not have your phone number. Please can you send me a text when you read this, just so I know you’re okay._

_Seb_

Dan frowned at the scrap of paper, he couldn’t understand why Sebastian was so set on apologising for Dan seeing the app on his phone and working out his sexuality. It truly didn’t matter and Dan wished he’d had chance to explain this more clearly. Perhaps he could clarify through text.

_Sebastian, it’s Dan. I’m in your hotel room. Thanks for picking up the tab at the bar, this hotel is amazing are you sure you don’t want to come back? :)_

Dan shoved his phone in his pocket and had a look through the expansive room, noticing the bed was enormous he flopped onto it, kicking his shoes onto the floor. As he did so, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he scrambled to retrieve it.

_Daniel. It is the least I can do. I’m truly sorry for this evening, please enjoy the hotel. Seb._

Daniel frowned again at his phone, fretting over how he should reply. He typed and deleted the message several times before hitting send.

_Sebastian, stop apologising. I’m sorry that I saw something private, but truly it doesn’t bother me if you’re gay at all. I still think you’re a good guy and really enjoyed our evening. I’m bisexual, and my younger sister is gay too. I’m not going to be an asshole about it I promise. Maybe you can teach me another card game?_

Dan hesitated before sending another message.

_This bed is ridiculous by the way, I’ve never been this comfy in my life. :)_

Dan threw his phone down onto the bed next to him, sweating slightly. His bisexuality wasn’t exactly a secret, but it hadn’t made its way into public knowledge yet, so telling Sebastian was still quite nerve wracking. He grabbed his phone again to text his sister, thinking she’d find his bizarre predicament funny.

_Michelle. I’ve got a stupid crush on my new teammate and I’ve had the most bizarre evening with him. He drove me to his favourite bar, taught me a card game, paid for my drinks, but then he got really upset about the fact I’d seen a Grindr notification on his phone while we were in the car. He left and left me with his hotel keycard. Now I’m in bed in a fucking fancy hotel._

Sure enough, she replied with multiple laughing emojis, and called Dan an idiot, saying she was going to sleep and to call her in the morning. He smiled at that and knew she’d want to hear every tiny detail. Another notification popped up from Sebastian.

_Please call me Seb. Only my mother calls me Sebastian._   
_Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry if my reaction was a little sudden, it’s very hard for me. I enjoyed our evening too, but I think maybe you need to master Rummy before we start any further games :)_

Dan dutifully saved the older mans number as ‘Seb’ in his phone.

_Sorry you’ve had to go back to the crappy motorhome bed. This bed seems like it would be big enough to fit all the drivers in. Please let me pay you for this room?_

Dan felt a little hot under the collar at the thought of sharing the bed with one specific driver. He wondered whether the polite and gentle German man had booked the hotel in the hopes of finding someone to hook up with tonight. Dan felt a pang of jealously at that, but pushed it aside. He knew the older man wouldn’t be interested in him at all, jealously would only drive him crazy. He felt his phone buzz.

_No, I appreciate the offer but I always reserve a hotel room for race nights. I like the choice to stay in the motor home or go out somewhere._

_The beds are rather large aren’t they. I hope you can get a good nights sleep. I recommend the pool if you are like me and wake early._

Dan again grinned at his phone, feeling like a teenager again. The mental picture of Sebastian going for an early morning swim was tantalising, and he sent one last thank you text to the man before putting his phone on the nightstand and changing out of his clothes. He slid between the sheets, and was immediately drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the motorhome he called home while racing, Sebastian lay wide awake with tears running now his cheeks. His brain whirled with thoughts of how he’d surely ruined any chance he had of even becoming close friends with Dan by his reactions that evening. Even though the younger man was being friendly over text messages, he fully expecting the cold shoulder and nastiness that he remembered from his days in school, and at home. He rolled to his side and resolved to be better tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite long! I’ve tried switching between perspectives a little bit here as I thought it would be interesting, let me know what you think!

Sebastian woke early, blinking blearily at his phone screen. It was just past 5 in the morning, he’d have to be up soon anyway as they were leaving to travel to their next race. He flopped onto his back, rubbing a hand over his face and groaning as he recounted the night before. 

He was so frustrated with himself for acting like such a fool in front of Daniel. He really liked the man and wished more than anything that he had never seen the app on his phone. Sebastian was certain that he had ruined any chance of friendship or anything between them, how could anyone be friends with someone who just wants to hook up in every city. He sat up slowly, grumbling as he realised his head was sore from the drinks the night before. He was never usually much of a drinker and he’d over done it trying to get himself to feel comfortable around the younger man. He dragged himself out of bed and threw on a hoodie and some jogging bottoms, not in the mood to see anyone or do anything today. 

He peered out of the window of his room, trying to see how many people were moving around the site, and was pleased to find that no one else appeared to be up yet. He slipped on his sunglasses and shoes, and wandered out to find somewhere to buy a coffee and go back for his car. He had his headphones in, trying to block out the rest of the world, and wandered off to find a taxi 

~~~

Daniel on the other hand had rolled over in the enormous hotel bed, and snatched up his phone hoping to see a notification from Seb. He knew realistically it was unlikely, but he was ever an optimist. Nothing was there, so he decided he should leave it for now. He sat up, pondering whether it was too early to go back to the motorhomes, or whether he had time for a swim first. He decided he should at least have a look at the pool Seb had told him about, so threw on last nights clothes and left his room to find the pool. 

It took him a little while longer than he thought, the hotel was huge. He finally found it and his jaw dropped. The thing was enormous, and had the most incredible view over Melbourne. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and started trying to FaceTime his sister.

~~~

Sebastian finally found a taxi to take him to his car, and arrived just after 6am. He walked around for a few minutes trying to decide where he would get a coffee from, before realising he didn’t have his car key. He panicked and checked all his pockets several times, remembering too late that he had handed it to Dan as they arrived in the bar so he could take his jacket off. He swore quietly to himself, trying to remember whether he’d taken the key back at some point, but realised the younger man must’ve pocketed it to keep it safe. He was still grumbling to himself as he ducked inside a coffee shop to get a drink, realising he must contact Daniel to get his key back, and pulled out his phone to send him a message. 

_ Daniel, I’m so sorry to bother you but I think you might have my car keys. Are you still at the hotel? - Seb _

He sighed heavily and sat at a small table to drink his coffee, waiting for a reply. 

~~~

Dan was still FaceTiming his sister when the message from Seb came through, and she burst into laughter at the delighted grin that spread over his face. He read the message and frowned, unable to remember having the car key. He explained to his sister and hung up, jogging back to the hotel room as quickly as he could without looking weird. He couldn’t remember even what the key looked like, and decided it was best to just FaceTime Seb and get him to help with the search. He was concerned when the phone took an age to connect, but eventually he saw Sebastians face on the screen, albeit with a huge pair of sunglasses covering his face. 

“Hey! Sorry to call you, I can’t remember even having the key so I thought it would probably help if we searched together? Wait, where are you?!”

“I’m in a coffee shop in the city, I was coming to pick up the car.” 

“You could just come here and help if you wouldn’t mind? I need to shower anyway so I can be done by the time you get here!”

Dan thought his idea was perfect, and this way they could travel back to the motorhomes together in plenty of time to leave. Sebastians reddening face and unsure expression made him doubt himself. 

“Um, I could do if that’s what you’d like? I don’t mind if you want to just meet me here though?”

Dan hesitated, he did want to speak privately to Seb about last night, a hotel room was probably better than a coffee shop. 

“No come, I’ll just get in the shower but I’ll be done when you get here I’m sure. Knock when you arrive!”

Dan grinned as Sebastian agreed, hanging up and bouncing into the bathroom quickly, locking the door behind him to jump into the shower. 

~~~

Sebastian paid for a second coffee, deciding he ought to at least bring the other man a coffee as he was causing such an inconvenience. He dropped his change into the tip jar on the counter, along with a spare $10 he had in his wallet, and left the coffee shop to walk the short distance over to the hotel. He was slightly concerned about Dan’s comments about having a shower before Sebastian arrived, and walked slowly to avoid any uncomfortable situations arising. 

He arrived at the hotel about 15 minutes later, finding his way up to the room and hesitating for a minute before knocking. He heard Dan shoot from inside and footsteps coming towards the door, bracing himself before the younger man answered. He gasped lightly as the door opened, Dan was still tugging his shirt on, and Sebastian caught a glimpse of his ridiculously toned body underneath. He felt foolish but it made him a bit giddy, made only worse when he dragged his eyes up to meet Daniels, whose wide grin was already plastered on his face and damp hair dangling over his eyes. 

“Morning mate! Sorry, I really thought I’d have had chance to search but you were quicker than I thought!”

Dan turned and wandered into the room, Sebastian following, coffees in hand. 

“I brought you a coffee. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just got a cappuccino like mine. I hope it’s okay?”

Dan’s smile lit up his face again, but somehow a warmer and softer one this time. 

“Aw that’s great thanks! I was busy admiring the pool when you text, I’ve not thought about a drink yet.”

Sebastian handed over the coffee, blushing slightly as Dan groaned happily over his first sip. Dan gestured to the sofa, where his jacket and hoodie had been dumped.

“I’ve checked my jeans, but not these yet. I don’t remember what the key looks like so you’re probably more helpful than me.”

Sebastian smiled and sat on the sofa, making quick work of the hoodie but not finding a key. He looked over at Dan who was still cradling his coffee carefully, one hand in the jacket pocket. Sebastian reached over to search another pocket, and was successful, pulling out the car key. He held it up, allowing himself a grin at Dan. 

“Thank god. I thought I was going to have to call my insurance. Thanks Dan.”

Dan just smiled back and sipped his coffee. 

“Seb, listen. I’m glad you came because I really wanted to talk to you. Please don’t feel you have to apologise for what happened last night. I honestly don’t mind what you get up to, that’s your business and you’re entitled to your privacy, but I want you to know I  absolutely  don’t think any less of you just because you have grindr downloaded. I won’t tell anyone else but I don’t want you to think you’ve made a mistake by me finding out.”

Sebastian met his eyes hesitantly, smiling weakly. 

“Thank you Dan, that is very comforting. I appreciate it.”

Dan’s grin faltered just slightly before he joked. 

“Anyway Seb, who can blame you if you want a hot Australian for a weekend. We are pretty much the most attractive people in the world!”

Seb blushed furiously, but chuckled despite himself. He couldn’t help but wonder why Dan looked a little frustrated at the joke he made. 

~~~

Dan had made himself jealous by making that ridiculous joke about Australians. He rose from the sofa, going to grab his remaining bits out of the bedroom, and realised his shirt had gotten damp from his hair. He grimaced and called out to Seb. 

“Seb? Can you pass my hoodie please?”

Seconds later the older man appeared in the doorway holding the hoodie in question and handing it to Dan, who tugged his shirt over his head. Sebastian blushed furiously again and turned away, walking to sit back in the sofa while he waited for Dan to finish getting dressed. The younger man didn’t seem to notice anything unusual and the pair gathered their things to head back to the car, while Sebastian tried to keep his mind off the memory of an almost shirtless Daniel. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d think that with their entire jobs being driving cars fast they wouldn’t be so into watching each other but here we are I guess!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit of a short one!

Daniel followed Sebastian out of the hotel and they walked in silence together to the car. Dan couldn’t help feeling like he might’ve upset Seb somehow, but couldn’t understand what he’d done. The older man had been deadly silent since they’d left the hotel, and made no indication that he was going to say anything any time soon. Dan decided to wait until they were in the car before saying something to him, it would only make it more uncomfortable if Seb was annoyed at him if he asked in public. As the pair got into the car, and Sebastian started the engine, he abruptly looked at Dan. 

“Do you want to drive?”

Dan barely had time to realise the words before he grinned and nodded eagerly, climbing back out of the car before Sebastian could change his mind. 

~~~ 

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm practically radiating from Dan. He handed over the keys and smiled, holding the door open when the younger man got in. He shut the door and got in the passenger side, chuckling as Dan started the engine before he was even in the door. He pulled out of the parking spot and they rumbled along the busy city streets for a few block and Dan leaned his arm against the centre armrest, one hand on the wheel. Sebastian forced himself to look away, he felt like he might start drooling over how good the younger man looked driving his car, and wanted to avoid any further embarrassing moments. He watched out the windshield as Dan took roads that became less and less busy, eventually merging onto a stretch of quiet looking motorway. As Sebastian looked over at Dan quizzically, the other man smiled sheepishly.

“I should’ve asked first, but I just want to  _ really  _ drive it. Is that okay? You can drive us back!”

“Go for it. Just don’t get us arrested okay?”

Sebastian could’ve melted into his seat at the sheer joy that filled Dan’s face, and was glad that the younger man was so focused on the road ahead. He looked over and saw the speed gauge rising higher and higher, as they sped down the motorway, passing car after car with ease. Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at Dan, revelling in the unbridled happiness that was clear on his face. They continued down the same road for several minutes, before Dan eventually started to slow and indicated to turn into a gas station. 

“Holy shit Seb, this car is amazing!”

Sebastian laughed breathlessly, thankful he had picked up his sunglasses so Dan couldn’t see him gazing longingly at him. Deep down he knew it was foolish and that he was wasting he energy, but he couldn’t help being attracted to the younger man. Clearly nothing good could ever come of it, but it was hard not to see the beauty in him. Dan parked the car and grinned at Sebastian. 

“Okay let’s swap now, if I keep driving this car I might decided to never give it back.”

Sebastian laughed, and opened his door, walking round to the drivers side where Dan was still sat. He opened the door and waited for him to get out. 

~~~

Dan looked up and smiled at Seb, who had again held the door open for him. It was kind of adorable how gentlemanly he was being, and Dan blushed slightly. He got out and thanks the older man, and sat back in the passenger side. 

Dan pulled out his phone and fired off messages to his sister in quick succession. 

_ He let me drive his car _

_ And then when we parked so he could drive us both back he actually came over to OPEN MY DOOR AND LET ME OUT _

_ He’d left his keys with me last night by mistake and then he turned up like just after I got out the shower I was still getting dressed _

_ Mortifying _

_ He’s so cute though you wouldn’t believe it _

Dan chuckled softly to himself, knowing his sister would mock him relentlessly for his attitude towards Seb. He couldn’t help himself, even as they headed back down the motorway, racing past anyone else on the road he had to make a real effort to not just stare adoringly at Seb. He contented himself with staring out of the windshield, catching glimpses of Sebs hands gripping the wheel. He sighed as they pulled off onto one of the roads that led back to their motorhomes, realising he probably wouldn’t see Seb until the weekend. Surely he must have better things to do than hang out with Dan. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m having such a great time with this. Sorry to keep you all hanging on so long for even a hint of physical contact, but I might have something awfully sweet up my sleeve for the next chapter!
> 
> Please check out the notes at the end of the chapter as I’m likely to change the warnings soon for this fic, and update some tags.

Dan sulked for nearly the whole week. He hardly heard from Seb at all after they’d parted ways on Monday. It was kind of childish, but Seb had only replied once to Dan, who had messaged him asking about his parents puppy. The reply was so short Dan figured that the older man wasn’t interested in a conversation and had left him alone. The downside to that was Dan was miserable. 

He really felt that the pair had gotten on reasonably well over the weekend, and couldn’t really understand whether Seb just didn’t want to talk, or if he’d upset him in some way. He figured that he’d have to see him tomorrow for practice, so what was the harm in texting him?

_ Hey Seb, do you want to come over and play that card game you taught me? Im really bored :) _

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and got up to make himself a coffee, barely having time to find his favourite mug before he felt his phone buzz. 

_ Okay. Are you home now? _

Dan grinned at his phone, feeling silly but still excited. He sent back a simple yes to the older man and put it down while he tried to find the coffee pods. A knock on his door made him jump and almost drop his mug. He wandered down to open it, expecting someone giving him an update or a schedule for the weekend, but was surprised to find Sebastian. He waved his mug at him and smiled. 

“Oh! I nearly dropped my mug. I wasn’t expecting you so soon!”

Sebastians face fell slightly, looking embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry, I should go?”

“No no! I’m just making coffee, come in. Do you want a drink?”

The pair headed up into the motorhome, and Dan went straight to the coffee machine, trying to find the coffee pod he’d dropped when Sebastian had knocked. 

“You don’t have to make me anything, it’s okay.”

Dan shook his head, smiling to himself. He couldn’t believe that Sebastian was still so painfully polite. He looked at him awkwardly hovering next to the couch and his heart skipped a beat, he flushed slightly. 

“You can sit down, it’s okay. What drink am I making you?”

Seb smiled and sat gently on the corner of the couch, scratching at his beard absentmindedly. 

“Um, I’ll just have a black coffee if that’s okay?”

Dan nodded and searched in his cupboards for a second mug, and made the coffee, taking it to sit opposite Sebastian. Sebastian took it gratefully and sipped at it, groaning happily, making Dan feel awfully warm suddenly. Seb set down the cup and dug in his pockets for the pack of cards he’d brought with him. 

“Do you want to play what I taught you last time? Or something different?”

Dan perked up at the prospect of learning a new game, remembering in the bar when Seb had sat so close to him teaching him the game. 

“Let’s try something different? We can play Rummy later if I’m rubbish at this new one?”

Sebastian nodded and started dealing the cards between them. Dan’s excitement eased slightly as he realised they wouldn’t be so close to each other.

“Okay this game is called Slapjack. It’s fast but quite easy, for such a beginner.”

As he said that, Seb looked up and grinned cheekily at Dan, making his heart skip another beat. If the night carried on like this, Dan’s heart might just stop completely. 

“Well I guess you’ll need to prepare for me to win!”

Sebastian laughed, and set about explaining the rules. He was right, it was really simple, but once they got started Dan could see the fun in it. He was also pleased that he was proving to be fast at the ‘slap’ part of the game than Seb, and was rapidly winning. Seb was frowning more each time Dan won. 

“Told you I would win! Maybe we need to play something more your speed next...”

Dan laughed at the face Sebastian pulled and handed the cards back over to him. 

“You have to shuffle, but I didn’t know you were such a bad loser!”

Seb blushed and looked at Dan guiltily. 

“I’m not normally, I just thought I’d win since you’d never played before. Sorry, I shouldn’t be so grumpy.”

“No it’s cute- I mean it’s funny!”

Dan felt his face get hot immediately after saying the word, and he looked away from Seb who looked shocked. The older man concentrated on shuffling the cards, and Dan excused himself to the bathroom. As he walked the short distance he frantically text his sister.

_ I just called him cute _

_ To his face _

_ We were playing cards and he was losing and looked really grumpy _

_ And I said he was cute _

_ What the fuck do I do now _

His sisters reply was almost immediate. Dan shut the bathroom door behind him and leant against the wall to read it. 

_ Holy shit Dan you’re such a nightmare, what did he say?! I googled him by the way since you didn’t bother to send me a picture _

_ He is cute you’re right _

_ But definitely chaotic to say it to his face _

Dan sighed and resigned himself to the fact he’d probably go back out and find Seb gone. He was so annoyed with himself for being so stupid. 

He walked back out to the couch and sat again, smiling gently at Seb. The older man smiled back, still looking bashful, and looked at the cards in his hands. 

“This was fun. Thank you for inviting me over. We probably both should be getting some rest now though ready for practice tomorrow.”

Dan nodded and stood, waiting for Sebastian to do the same so he could let him out. He felt awkwardly close the the other man and took a small step back, and went to open the door. 

“Really Dan, thank you. It’s nice to have someone to be around. It gets lonely for me living like this. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow before practice?”

Dan felt his heart skip as Seb spoke his name, and he grinned back. 

“Sure. I guess you know where I am if you want anything!”

Seb laughed softly and stepped out, wandering into the darkening night. Dan shut the door behind him and groaned. Why couldn’t he just act normal around him? He stomped up to his bed and flopped onto it, grabbing his headphones to listen to some music. As he did so he felt his phone buzz, and saw that Seb had text him. 

_ You really think I was cute when I was losing the game?  _

Dan actually gasped aloud, feeling like he was in a tv show. How on earth would he reply to that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m probably going to update the warnings and tags for this fic soon when these two boys get their act together! However I wanted to include some info on what to expect. I’ll update tags regardless, but there’s going to be a bit more implied sexual references/thoughts, and mentions of past self harm. If this stuff upsets you, I’ll be leaving warnings on chapter summaries and will summarise chapters in the end notes if there’s content that could be triggering, so you probably won’t have to miss out on the whole fic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost killing me to not have them just get together right now, but I swear it’s coming.

Seb locked his phone and put it away as soon as he’d hit send. He felt like such an idiot asking something like that, but he was so desperate to know the truth. He tugged off his hoodie and tshirt, and settled on his bed, kicking his shoes and jeans off before rolling under the duvet. He heard his phone hit the floor with a dull thud, and figured there was no reason to pick it up as he was certain Dan wouldn’t reply. He was slowly drifting asleep when he heard a soft buzz from the floor. 

~~~

Dan had typed and retyped his message probably a hundred times before he eventually gave up and hit send. During that time he’d He’d realised there was little point in lying, and he could always just act as though he called everyone cute if Seb freaked out. He still blushed as he hit send, even though no one could see him. 

_ Yeah. Super cute actually :) _

He sighed and plugged his phone in to charge, assuming he wouldn’t hear back from Seb tonight, and unplugged his headphones. He rolled over and wrapped his duvet around him, trying to relax so he could get some sleep. He heard his phone vibrate softly but was already close to sleep, and resolved to check it in the morning. 

~~~ 

_ I think you’re cute too. Since I first saw you actually.  _

Seb lay awake for at least an hour after sending his reply, slowly growing more annoyed at himself. He’d realised too late that Dan was probably just making fun of him. He switched his phone off and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. 

~~~

Dan grumbled as his alarm beeped loudly at him, as much as he loved what he did, he hated the early starts. He rolled out of bed, knocking his phone to the floor as he did, hearing the distinct crunch of a smashed screen. He groaned and picked it up, screen clearly ruined. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to think where he could get it fixed. Resigning himself to the idea it was far too close to practice to go out now, he trudged into the shower. 

It never took Dan long to get ready, and he was walking across to the track to get ready for the days practice in under an hour. He saw Sebastian walking ahead of him, and jogged to catch up with him. 

“Hey, I don’t know if you replied last night but I’m really sorry, I woke up and smashed my phone screen this morning. Did you sleep okay?”

Sebastians face lit up and he smiled back at Dan. 

“Hi. I did reply but it’s no problem. I had a very bad nights sleep, I was worrying about my reply to you but I guess that doesn’t matter now!”

“Hey no fair. What did you reply?”

Seb blushed and shook his head, smirking to himself. 

“I guess you have to wait for your phone to be fixed!”

Dan laughed loudly and shrugged.

“Okay well I guess you could do me a favour? Would you mind driving me somewhere to get it fixed this weekend?”

Sebastian nodded and smiled softly back at Dan. 

“Yes I’d like that. Tomorrow?”

Dan nodded eagerly, and the pair continued to start their day of practice. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed!! Thank you guys again for all the love, I hope you enjoy :)

Friday dragged slowly for Dan, and eventually he woke early on Saturday morning, barely able to sleep. He was jittery with excitement for Saturday, going anywhere with Seb was a good excuse for Dan to get absurdly happy. He’d even bothered to ask his sister for advice on what to wear, but she was no use, and just ribbed him about how he was being so soppy over a man he’d just met. 

He finally decided on one of his fun shirts and black jeans. At least it still looked relatively casual, but still nice enough if they ended up getting food. He sighed at himself in the mirror, realising his expectations were far too high. He was mostly certain this was just Seb helping him out, but he couldn’t help thinking about the message he’d missed from him. 

A soft knocking on his door made him jump slightly, before he rushed to open it. He relaxed when he saw Sebastian smiling sleepily at him, and grinned back. 

“You want a coffee before we go?”

Seb nodded eagerly and followed Dan inside, waiting quietly while the coffee machine whirred. Dan handed a mug over, and grabbed his own, grimacing when it sloshed over the side and onto his clean shirt. He groaned and yanked it off over his head, balling it up and throwing it on the floor. 

“Shit. Let me grab a new shirt, hold on.”

Dan didn’t miss the way that Sebastians eyes lingered on his bare chest, before he seemed to remember himself and blushed deeply, averting his eyes to stare intently at the coffee cup in front of him. He grinned to himself, feeling like he had butterflies in his stomach, as he rifled around to find something else. He settled on a different shirt, black and white this time. He buttoned it up slowly, walking back to where Seb stood, and grinned again when he saw the older man look away, finishing his coffee in several gulps. Clearly he’d been staring as Dan had looked for a new shirt, but he wasn’t very good at hiding it. 

“Okay. Ready this time. Are you driving me again Mr Vettel?”

Seb smiled and his cheeks flushed a little, pulling his keys out of his pocket. 

“It sounds that way, yes.”

Dan grabbed his coffee and poured it into a travel mug, following quickly after Sebastian, who was slightly ahead of him now. He took a second to take in what he was wearing, but unfortunately for Dan the tight black jeans were covered quite substantially by a large black hoodie. He smiled brightly at Seb who had again opened the passenger door for him, and slid in.

They reached the city in no time, Sebastian finding parking with ease. After a brief look online using Sebs phone they’d located a repair shop and wandered away from the car to find it. They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, following the maps, before Dan was unable to contain his curiosity. 

“You’re really not going to tell me what you replied to me last night?”

“Nope. We are so close now I’m not going to tell you. For good or bad it is a surprise.”

“Do you want me to be happy about it or is it a joke or something?”

“I’m not giving any clues Daniel. You wait, it says the shop is just round here.”

Sebastian was right, the shop was right in front of them as they turned down the next street. Dan pushed open the door and walked in, pulling his phone out of his pocket to show the attendant. After a few minutes of back and forth with the woman, who seemed to be very much enjoying the attention, Dan emerged from the shop. He caught Seb scowling slightly towards where the woman had been standing, but quickly smiled at Dan. 

“It is done?”

“No. She said it’ll be a few hours, they have some people waiting ahead of me. I told her where she can drop it off back at the track so I can just have it later.”

“Oh okay, should we get some food before we go back then?”

“Yeah if you want to, we could just eat back at the track? I really don’t know anywhere here.”

“I-if you want you can come to my trailer? I can make you something?”

Dan grinned and nodded so fast he thought his head might drop off. 

“Yes! Yes, let’s do that, we should go now!”

As the pair turned back to head to the car again, the woman from the shop ran out after Dan, calling for him. As she approached, she apologised.

“I’m sorry, we’ve done your phone now! One of the other shop assistants arrived just in time!”

Dan grinned broadly at her and dug in his pocket, pulling out a few notes of cash. 

“Wow thanks so much! Here take this, please!”

Her face turned crimson and she gaped at his hand proffering the cash, shaking her head. 

“No seriously, please! You’ve helped me out here and I’m really grateful!”

She took the cash and thanked him again, before running back to the shop and shouting excitedly. Seb was frowning again, and this time Dan couldn’t resist asking. 

“Is she annoying you Seb?”

“No! No, no. I’m just being stupid. Let’s go now.”

The pair headed back to the car, and Dan sat in the passenger side, pulling out his phone. He stared at the message on the screen from Seb late last night, feeling his heart try to burst out of his chest. He looked over at Seb, who was oblivious to what had just happened, and the older man smiled at him.

“So, you think I’m cute? Thank god.”

Seb swore under his breath and Dan watched his face turn red. Neither of them said anythingfor almost five minutes and Dan worried that he’d upset the older man. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything...”

“What? No Dan this isn’t your fault. I assumed that you would not have your phone for a while, I thought I had time before you would see it.”

“So... you do think I’m cute then?” Dan grinned excitedly and turned to look at Seb again, who was blushing for probably the tenth time that day. 

“I think it would be very difficult not to think that about you.”

This time Dan blushed, and they both fell quiet again as they pulled up next to Sebastians trailer. 

“Do you still want to come in? I really can cook you breakfast if you’re hungry.”

Dan agreed, and got out of the car, following Seb through the door he’d just opened. Sebastians motorhome was identical to Dan’s, except Sebs was tidier. The older man gestured for Dan to sit on the couch, and started searching through cupboards. 

“What do you want me to make? I can do pancakes or oats or whatever you want.” 

“You can do pancakes? Let’s do pancakes, can I help?”

“No it’s okay I do them a lot. You could make some coffee though, the mugs are up there.”

Dan got up and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard. Sebastian had a  _ lot  _ of novelty mugs, clearly a collection of some sort. He busied himself making the coffee for a few minutes, feeling tense from being stood so close to Seb. He turned to ask him where the sugar is, and Seb turned at the same time leaving them impossibly close to each other. The older man blushed and went to turn away, but Dan caught his arm to keep him there. 

“Sorry I just...” Dan started, but didn’t quite finish before leaning down slightly and pressing his lips softly against Sebs. The older man froze, and Dan pulled back, concerned he’d crossed a line. He felt his face slowly turn red, before Seb reached up to pull him back down into a slow kiss, sending a shiver down Dan’s spine. Dan wrapped his arms round Sebs waist and pulled him closer making the older man gasp softly. Dan took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, groaning softly as the older mans hands twisted in his hair and pushed him cautiously back against the counter behind him. The pair broke apart momentarily, grinning at each other, before Seb swore and spun back to the frying pan which now contained a very blackened looking pancake. 

“Shit. I’ll make another, sorry.”

“Honestly I don’t think you need to apologise, I’m the one who seduced you away from the cooking!”

Seb laughed softly and scraped the ruined pancake into the bin. Dan turned back to make the coffees, and they were quiet again. Dan’s heart was still racing and he started to worry about what would happen between them next. 

“What do you want with the pancakes? I don’t know what I have in to be honest. I definitely have chocolate.”

“Chocolate sounds good! Thank you so much.”

Dan couldn’t help grinning when he turned round to find two plates set out on the table. He couldn’t believe that Seb actually kissed him back, it was almost dreamlike. He sat down, still with a goofy smile on his face. Sebastian smiled back, and tucked into his plate. They ate in silence, Dan finishing first, waiting for Seb to finish before talking to him. Seb finally put his fork down and took a long drink of his coffee, before looking up at Dan. 

“Seb, what happens now? Like we just full on made out in your kitchen, what are we doing?”

“I... I’m not sure Daniel. Do you want this to be something? I don’t want you to make a decision you regret, I’m not really the most exciting person to be with. I’m sure you could do better.”

“What?! Seb no that’s not what I meant! I really do want this to be  _ something  _ but I mean what about the press and the public and stuff? We’ve not even been on a date yet and I’m sure it would be all over the media if someone saw us.” 

Sebs face rapidly drained of colour, clearly only realising now what Dan meant.

“No! We can’t tell anyone. Not yet. I’ve never told anyone before that I’m gay. My parents...”

“We don’t have to, please don’t panic. Let’s just see how it goes? Maybe we could get takeout dinner after the race and go on an extravagant date to my motorhome?”

Seb smiled shyly and nodded, standing to put away the plates and cups to get ready for the rest of the day. He turned his back to Dan, cleaning up the sideboard and spoke so softly Dan almost missed it. 

“You look amazing in that shirt by the way, I can hardly stop staring at you.”

Dan grinned and stood, quickly stepping towards Seb and spinning him around. He caught his face in his hands, kissing him slowly and sweetly. Seb signed and melted into him, wrapping his arms around him once more. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eleven is coming and I think it’ll start to get more NSFW so keep an eye on the tags!
> 
> Let me know if you’re still reading :)

The race on Sunday was an incredible success for Seb, who had finished third, but another disappointment for Dan. He’d been forced to retire after a ruined pit stop and a broken front wing, and then got a grid penalty for the next race. He’d stormed off to his motorhome immediately after retiring, only later seeing on his phone that Seb had got on the podium. He’d broken the door to his bedroom in the motorhome, a fist shaped hole through the middle, hanging half off its hinges. He’d lay face first on his bed in a foul mood for ages, hearing his phone buzz every now and then but feeling no urge to check it. He was worried that the team would think signing him was a mistake. A soft tap on the door startled him from his wallowing. He groaned and rolled over, hoping desperately that whoever it was would go away. The same tap came again, clearly they wouldn’t be going away. He rolled off the bed, and trudged toward the door to open it. He shoved it open, maybe a bit too aggressively, finding Seb standing outside looking sheepish. 

“Hi. Sorry, I can go if you want but I wanted to see if you were okay. Oh god Dan, your hand! It’s bleeding?! Let me help.”

Sebastian didn’t wait for an answer, just stepped up the stairs and turned Dan around, hurrying him up in front of him. He pointed at the couch, waiting for Dan to sit down, and started rustling through the cupboards to find a first aid box. 

“Jesus Seb it’s fine, just leave it.”

Sebastian didn’t say a word, yanking out the battered green first aid kit, and opening it on the table. He motioned at Dan to move up, and sat next to him, placing Dan’s hand on the table. He dug through the box for some cleaning wipes, and gently wiped along the small grazes on Dan’s knuckles. Dan winced at the sting and Seb mumbled an apology, concentrating too much to really notice. He pulled out some cream and rubbed some onto Dan’s hand, before placing a wound pad over it and wrapping it securely in a bandage. 

“There, I’m done now. I can go now if you want.”

Dan sighed and slumped in his seat, leaning his head back over the couch. 

“Nah it’s okay. Sorry I’m just pissed off at myself. I feel like I’m letting the team down.”

“Not at all. Just a bad race Dan, we all have them. Do you want to order food?”

Dan nodded and pulled out his phone to search for somewhere good. He showed Seb a few places before they decided on pizza, and ordered a pizza each with some sides to share. Seb agreed he would go to the store to collect it and left to get his car. Dan groaned as the door shut behind the older man, embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed his messed up hand before opening the door. He tried to tidy up the door to his bedroom a bit, so it didn’t look quite so bad, but that was entirely pointless as he had nothing to cover the hole with. He flopped back onto the couch, and sent a message to Seb. 

_ Sorry for being so grumpy. I’ll be happier when you get back with pizza :) _

He put his phone onto the table and switched on the tv, trying to find something to pass the time until Seb returned with food. He found Jurassic Park halfway through the movie, and settled on that. Dan moved back to the bedroom to change into some shorts and a less gross tshirt, and dug around in his cupboards for some plates. He sat back down on the couch, and watched some more of the movie, before his phone buzzed. 

_ I’m on my way back. I can cheer you up, don’t worry :)  _

Dan blushed, embarrassed that his first thought was a montage of all the filthy ways Seb could cheer him up. He smiled to himself in spite of his shame, glad that he would soon have decent food and Seb for company. About 10 minutes later, his phone buzzed again.

_ I’m back. Can you open your door, my hands are full? _

Dan practically leapt off his couch to get to the door, smiling in spite of his annoyance at Seb juggling several pizza boxes and a bag. 

“What’s in the bag? Was it okay picking up the pizza?”

“Yeah it was fine. I got wine, I think you need some.”

Dan laughed, taking some of the boxes from Seb and putting them on the table by the couch. Seb did the same, and they both sat, organising whose was whose. Dan grabbed some glasses from a cupboard, and poured out a glass each of the worryingly expensive looking champagne Seb had brought back. He handed a glass to the older man, and sat on the couch next to Seb, dragging the table in front of them and handing over the tv remote. 

“You choose what to watch. This champagne is extravagant?!”

“Well you didn’t get to have the podium one with me earlier and I wanted to share it with you.”

“That’s cute. Thanks Seb.”

The older man smiled, clicking the remote to see what was on. Dan watched him flick through the channels hesitantly, chewing distractedly on a slice of pizza. 

“No I can’t choose, I watch old stuff on dvds and I can’t see anything I like. You’ll have to choose.”

Dan laughed and took the remote back, flicking back to Jurassic Park. 

“You’ve seen this before right?”

Seb shook his head, looking intently at the screen. 

“No I’m not sure. There are dinosaurs? Horror film them?”

“Nah not really. I really like it!”

They sat quietly for a few minutes, watching the movie and grazing on the pizzas. The infamous T-Rex scene started, and Dan watched fixated, until Seb jumped beside him jostling Dan’s arm. Dan looked at him, but Seb said nothing, eyes still fixed on the screen. 

“I thought you said this wasn’t a horror film Dan?!”

“It’s not! I don’t think it is. Why, is it scaring you?”

“Maybe a bit. How is it not scaring you?! Look at that dinosaur, it’s terrifying!”

Dan laughed softly, watching Sebs reactions and sipping the champagne. He hesitated for a minute before reaching over and pulling the older man into his side, arm wrapped around his shoulders. Seb grinned up at him and grabbed another slice of pizza, leaning into Dan. They sat like this for a while, Seb wincing every so often at something on screen and Dan chuckling in response. They gradually finished the pizzas off, and Seb eventually slid out from Dan’s arm to get more champagne. The film was nearing its end and Dan was pondering how long it would be until he saw Seb again. There was a bigger break between races this time which meant he would have to decide between flying back home, or finding a hotel in the next city. He sighed and Seb looked over to him. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I’m just trying to decide whether to fly home tomorrow or find a hotel in Bahrain. Both options kinda suck, what will you be doing?”

“Ah I’m not sure either. I was thinking to go straight to Bahrain but I don’t believe anyone else is so maybe I will go home.”

“You could stay in Australia with me? Perth is nice and it’s warm too. I mean obviously you don’t have to but you can, I have a spare room in my apartment and stuff.”

Dan watched as Sebastians face flushed pink, and Seb carried the drinks back to the table. 

“If you’d like me to that would be fun. I never see more of Austria than Melbourne, I would love to spend more time there. What about your family though will they not wonder why I’m there?”

“Eh my family aren’t really nosey like that. My sister always wants to meet my teammates though, she’d love it. But you wouldn’t have to see anyone, we can just hang out and I’ll show you around a bit?”

“Yeah. Yeah okay that sounds nice. I’ll see if I can find a hotel?”

“I mean you can if you want but really I have a spare room you can use, it’s not a problem.”

Seb sat back next to Dan, handing his champagne glass to him. They sat shoulder to shoulder watching more of the movie, until Seb shuddered at the start of the velociraptor scene in the dining hall. Dan chuckled gently and moved into the corner of the couch, pulling the older man into his arms, so Sebs back was pressed against his chest. He moved to unwrap his arms slightly, but was stopped by Sebastians hand grabbing onto his forearm, pulling his arm around his chest and leaning backwards. Dan hummed happily and wrapped his other arm around Seb. He pressed his nose into the older mans hair watching him react to the final scenes of the movie. He was almost more interesting than the actual film, gasping at all the tense bits and flinching. The credits started to roll and Seb mumbled something too quiet for Dan to hear. 

“What did you say?”

“I said that was a scary movie! I can’t believe I trusted you that it wasn’t too bad. I will have nightmares for a week.”

“Awh I’m sorry! I don’t think it’s scary! You wanna pick something else?”

Seb shrugged, snuggling slightly into Dan while reaching an arm out to grab the remote and flicking through the channels. He settled on some romantic seeming thing. Dan grumbled softly, making the older man twist around to look up at him. 

“What? You don’t like romance?”

“Eh. It’s not really for me.”

“Huh. That’s a shame I think.”

Dan looked down at him quizzically, smiling softly when he saw Sebs eyes gazing back up at him. He huffed out a soft laugh and looked away, blushing softly. The older man twisted around, releasing his grip on Dan’s arm and faced him. 

“Dan can I k-“

Dan cut him off, lunging forward to accept the question before it was even asked. He cupped a hand cautiously around the older mans cheek, pulling away and smiling at Sebs surprised gasp.

“Yes you can kiss me. You  _ did _ say you would cheer me up anyway.”

Seb fumbled his words, and Dan chuckled. 

“I’m joking. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t do this kind of thing often do you?”

Sebastians cheeks flushed red and he shook his head, shuffling away from Dan fractionally. He mumbled something about wanting another drink, and got up to grab the bottle. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it in a bad way Seb, I just think you’re cute. I wasn’t trying to put pressure on you about cheering me up, I really was just kidding. Do you wanna talk about this? Like this between us?”

Sebastian nodded and sat back down, fidgeting anxiously with his sleeves. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW but really only a little bit. Mentions of old scars at the end of the chapter but nothing specific. Also implied family homophobia and rejection but again nothing specific.

“I’ve never really, I’m not sure how to say it. I’ve not really had a romantic relationship before. If that’s what this is. Well not since I was in school. No one has really returned my interest before.”

“Seriously?! No! Not that that’s wrong or anything, it’s just surprising because I would think a lot of people would find you attractive.”

“You’re just being kind Daniel. But I like you, a lot. I just have no idea what I’m doing.”

Dan sighed softly and reached out to take Sebastians hand, smiling at him. 

“It’s okay. I won’t rush you, I’ll just follow your lead. Wait, you’re not like a virgin are you? Not that that would be a problem! I just thought, yknow, with that dating app it’s not really about dating on there really...”

Dan stopped rambling as Sebastian chuckled softly. 

“No I’m not, I have fucked people before Dan. Just not in a relationship.”

Dan blushed deeply hearing Sebastians words, his mind wandering to places it shouldn’t be going during this conversation. His eyes lingered on the older mans hands, delighting in thoughts of how they would feel pressed against his skin, until Seb spoke again. 

“So anyway, I want to do whatever this is. I know it won’t be easy if we are being secretive but I think it’s worth trying.”

“Me too. So you’re staying with me until the next race yeah?”

“If that’s okay with you. I really don’t want to cause any issues though, won’t your family think it’s odd for me to stay for so long in your home? Do they know you’re bisexual?”

“Nah, they won’t mind. Yeah my whole family knows, thankfully they’re all supportive. My sister especially but I think she just likes talking about guys with me. Do your family know?”

“Yes but I am not so lucky. They never acknowledge it after the first time I told them. It’s, uh, not so good for me actually.”

Dan looked up as Sebastians voice wavered slightly, finding his eyes filling up with tears. Seb looked away quickly, trying to hide the tears from Dan, and wiped his sleeve over his eyes. Dan reached out and pulled the older man into a hug, squeezing him tight. 

“I’m so sorry Seb, that must be awful. You deserve better than that.”

He sighed and rubbed Sebs back as he felt his shoulders shake, wishing he could do more to help. They sat for a few minutes, Dan rubbing soft circles into Sebastians back, while Sebastian regained control of himself. Eventually he sat up, smiling weakly at Dan.

“It’s okay, thank you for understanding. Sorry. Shall I go home now?”

“No! I mean you can if you’d like, but stay if that’s okay. It’s nice to have someone around. It’s not too late yet but I guess you’ll have to go at some point so no one notices you’re gone.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded softly, mumbling a thank you. He hesitated for a minute, then wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, pulling him in to kiss him. Dan sighed softly and reached out to pull the older man closer, grumbling when he couldn’t get him close enough. He shifted positions on the couch and this time was able to drag Sebastian into his lap, smiling at the surprised whimper that Seb let out. He let one hand settle against the older mans back, the other tangling in his hair tightly. 

Seb moaned softly as Dan’s fingers tugged on his hair, tightening his arms around Dan’s neck. The younger man chuckled and broke away from the kiss, keeping his firm grip in Sebastians hair as he trailed kisses down his throat. He grazed his teeth across the delicate skin there, and left a hickey settled just above the other mans tshirt collar. He grinned as Seb gasped, mumbling something under his breath. Dan pulled back and whispered.

“I have no idea what you just said?”

“Du bist sehr heiß.” Seb whispered back, apparently unaware that he wasn’t speaking English. 

“I don’t speak German, you’ll have to teach me if you speak it when you’re horny.”

Seb laughed, blushing at Dan’s words. He had grabbed a fistful of the younger mans tshirt and pulled him back into a softer kiss. 

“Sorry. I was trying to tell you how hot you are. It’s hard to speak anything but German when I’m so distracted.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s kinda of a turn on not really knowing what you’re saying.” 

Seb chuckled and stared at Dan for a second, kissing him gently again. He sighed contentedly, and leaned in as Dan wrapped his arms around him, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, but it’s probably not the best place to get carried away right?”

Seb nodded, pressing soft kisses to Dan’s neck as he spoke. He sighed and leant back, frowning. 

“You’re right. I should probably go back now. Do you want me to drive us to the airport tomorrow?”

“Yeah that sounds great. Thanks for the pizza by the way, let me pay you for it!”

“No. I wanted to buy for you. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Shall I come by in the morning or wait for you to message?”

“Just come about 11 or something, I should be ready around then.”

They slowly untangled themselves, and Dan let Seb out into the cool night air, desperately wishing he could pull him in for one more kiss at the door. He watched as Seb walked off into dark before turning back in and locking the door behind him. He stripped out of his shirt and jeans, dumping them on the floor, and got ready for bed. He was brushing his teeth when his phone buzzed and he read a new message from Seb. 

_ Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, but I must ask, will we be meeting your family? :) _

Dan smiled around his toothbrush and took a selfie to send to Seb, chuckling. 

_ You’re making me smile and making it very hard to brush my teeth  _

_ Not if you don’t want to? _

_ I mean we don’t have to say anything other than you’re my teammate and I’m showing you around a bit _

_ It’s up to you. My sister knows I fancy you though, sorry _

Dan dropped his phone back onto his bed, and stepped back into the bathroom. He expected a reply when he returned to his bed, but had nothing. He slid into bed and hit play on the podcast he’d been listening to most recently, relaxing for a few minutes before checking his messages again. The screen showed that Seb had read the messages about 10 minutes ago, so maybe he’d fallen asleep or something. 

Dan put the phone back down, and another ten minutes later it buzzed a few times in succession. He picked it up quickly, and gasped softly, butterflies filling his stomach at the picture Seb had sent him. He’d clearly been in the shower, and Dan could just about see a towel around his waist from the angle. He was grinning at the camera, looking like he’d caught himself just before he started laughing. Dan’s eyes were flicking rapidly across the picture, trying to decide what he liked more, Sebs smile, his ridiculously toned stomach, or the fact he could still see droplets of water on his biceps. He frowned slightly, noticing raised red marks on Sebs bicep up to his shoulder, but stopped himself asking. It was rude to ask about scars and he would rather let Seb tell him in person when he was ready what had happened to him. He closed the picture and read the messages. 

_ Sorry. I had a shower and thought I’d replied.  _

_ Proof I’m not lying I’m simply forgetful _

_ You can show me around as much as you’d like ;) _

_ We can see them I don’t mind much. I just am worried about anyone seeing and speculating you know? _

Dan felt his cheeks get hot as he realised he basically would have two weeks alone with Sebastian with no interruptions if that’s what they wanted. 

_ Not to be too dramatic but you just nearly gave me a heart attack. I’m not sure how I’ll cope if I have to see you fresh out of the shower in person.  _

_ Of course I understand, let’s just see how it goes. _

_ I need to get to sleep so I’ll see you in the morning. _

Dan shut off his phone and rolled onto his side, his mind filled with thoughts of a slightly steamy Seb in his apartment. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) I’m so excited for them to have almost two weeks at Dan’s together! 
> 
> Also I’m going to reformat the chapters soon fyi

The journey to Dan’s place in Australia was disappointingly uneventful. Apart from Seb dozing off on Dan’s shoulder on the flight, which was almost painfully cute. They’d arranged for Sebs car to be collected by some of the Red Bull crew and taken on to the next destination. As they collected their luggage, Dan explained to Sebastian that they could either get a taxi out of the airport, or he could call his sister to pick them up. Sebastian shrugged and blinked wearily, clearly still not having had enough sleep. 

“You look exhausted Seb, let’s get a coffee and I’ll ring my sister.”

Seb just nodded, following Dan’s lead as they ducked into a quiet looking coffee shop. Dan left Seb and the bags at a corner table, and went to order, picking up his sisters usual order as well. He pulled out his phone to text her. 

_ Can you come pick us up? Seb is exhausted I don’t want to wait for a taxi _

_ Ha. I’m 5 minutes away. I checked your location as you landed and figured you wouldn’t want a taxi fare.  _

He grinned at his phone, it was hard not to love his sister when she was so selfless with her time. He knew deep down she just wanted to see Seb as soon as possible. He grabbed the cups, leaving a generous tip in the tip jar, and headed back over to the table where Seb looked fully engaged in conversation with a little girl who could only be about eight. She had hopped into the chair next to him and was chattering animatedly while a sheepish looking woman kept apologising to Seb. He put the drinks down on the table and stood next to the woman and smiled at her. 

“I’m so sorry. She’s such a huge fan of Mr Vettels and we never would’ve expected to see him here.”

“Yeah we were going to travel to the next race but my family are all here so we thought we could show him around a bit. Don’t worry though, he really doesn’t look too frustrated!”

“No he’s being very kind with her. She just can’t stop talking when she gets excited. I’m sorry but I know nothing about F1, her dad is the one who got her into it. He’ll be so jealous. What was your name? Do you drive too?”

“I’m Daniel. I just joined the team Seb drives for this season actually!”

“Oh you two must get on quite well for him to come and stay with you!”

“Yeah there’s not much rivalry with us. It would be very hard to dislike him I think.”

Seb looked over and grinned shyly at the two other adults, and the little girls mom stepped closer. 

“Serena don’t you think it’s time we left Mr Vettel in peace?”

They all chuckled as she pouted at her mom, and Seb turned back to talk to her. 

“Serena, why don’t I ask your mom here for your address and we can post you some merchandise? I don’t have anything with me to give you and I’m sure we could sort something out!”

She grinned widely and launched herself at Seb, hugging him tight. He looked startled but caught her before she could slip to the floor, and her mom rummaged in her handbag to grab a pen and paper. She scribbled down an address and handed it to Seb. 

“That’s incredibly generous of you, I can’t believe my husband has missed this! He’ll never turn down a trip to Serena’s favourite place again!”

Serena suddenly caught sight of Dan and grinned again. She trotted over to him and stuck out her hand for a handshake. Dan obliged her and knelt down to speak to her. 

“Your Mr Daniel aren’t you? I can’t say your surname right I’m sorry!”

“Aw that’s alright! I’m surprised you know who I am though, is Seb over there your favourite driver?”

“Yes my favourite ever. You seem cool too though, daddy says you’ll probably be the most interesting person to come out of Perth!”

Dan laughed loudly and shook his head.

“Ah your daddy sounds great. Tell him we say hi okay? Seb is going to send your some cool merch, I’ll make sure he signs some of it for you too!”

“Can I have some from you too Mr Daniel?”

Serenas mom tried to interrupt and apologise for her being so forward, but Dan nodded. He was truthfully elated to be recognised. 

“Absolutely! It was wonderful to meet you Serena!”

The little girl grinned and skipped back to her mom, babbling excitedly about everything her mom likely already heard. Her mom smiled and mouthed ‘thank you so much’ to the two men before grabbing her daughters hand and leading her out of the cafe. Dan chuckled and sat next to Seb, who really looked as though he would fall asleep any second. 

“She was sweet huh? You’re real good with kids Seb. What are you going to send her?”

“Ah I don’t know yet. I’m sure I can find some cool stuff somewhere. I thought maybe some of those little model cars, but I’ll think about it.”

Dan’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, seeing his sister had let him know she’d arrived. 

_ I’m outside like on the corner kinda _

_ You’ll see me just come out the coffee shop and look left _

_ I promise to be on my best behaviour in front of Sebastian _

“Oh Seb my sister is here now, let’s go.”

Dan gathered their bags, grabbing Sebs too as he stood. He led the way out of the building and quickly spotted his sister parked by the corner of the building. He grinned as she got out and opened the boot for him, watching her assess Seb who was somehow already blushing. Dan loaded up the boot and introduced the pair, Seb offering a handshake and looking surprised as Michelle laughed and hugged him tight. They got into the car, with Seb in the back already looking likely to fall asleep. 

“So Sebastian, Dan’s already told me all about you but I’m still super excited to meet you!”

“Michelle for gods sake!”

Seb laughed from the back, surprising Dan a bit. 

“All good things he told you I hope? It’s very good to meet you too.”

Michelle grinned and chatted away aimlessly while she drove, updating Dan on the latest hometown gossip. She checked her rear view mirror and smiled. 

“He’s asleep in the back. Christ Dan I’d seen pictures but I didn’t think he was so adorable. How’s it going?”

“Shh keep your voice down then. He’s great. He came over and bought me pizza and champagne last night after I threw a fit because of the race. He was scared of Jurassic Park and we made out.”

“Oh man if you don’t keep him I will. Do you guys have plans yet for your time here? Mom and dad want to see you but I told them you’re bringing Seb and he might not be comfortable with that.”

“I’ll come see them, I can always leave him at home if he doesn’t want to come. We’ve not planned anything yet, I just thought we’d relax a bit, maybe I’ll take him to the aquarium. Tourists usually like the Mint too so maybe we’ll do that.”

“Definitely do the Aquarium. The Mint is pretty quick but if he’s not done something similar before it is fun. The tour guides are great there and I think you can pay for a tour before and after the general admissions open and close just in case.”

“Yeah. Oh god Michelle he was recognised by this sweet little girl at the airport and he chatted with her for like ten whole minutes it was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. He got her mom to give us their address so he could send some merch because he said he didn’t have anything to give her.”

“God that’s adorable. I’m quite jealous you know, me and Brad broke up last week.”

Dan gasped as Michelle launched into a story about her latest ill fated relationship. Dan was pretty glad she’d broken it off with Brad, he probably would’ve got into a fight with him. Apparently he turned out to be some homophobic asshole, and had insulted Michelle’s friends Laura and Ella who had started dating. Michelle ranted about it right until they pulled up outside Dan’s home. They sat for a minute while she finished what she was saying. 

“You wanna come in?”

“Nah. You should get your man inside though Dan, he looks exhausted.”

He thanked her and kissed her cheek, promising to arrange something soon. Maybe with her and Laura and Ella, he thought Seb would probably enjoy being around a non-hetero couple, maybe he’d be able to relax a bit and be more himself. Dan gently opened the back car door and shook Sebs shoulder softly, smiling as the older man blinked slowly awake. They both thanked Michelle and Dan took the bags again, Seb following him up the short garden path to his home. He let himself in, putting his bags on the floor and showing Seb to the spare room, putting the older mans bags in the corner of the room. He left Seb to himself for a few minutes, going to organise his clothes. Swiftly he realised he needed to get some shopping, and he walked back to the spare room, finding Seb already passed out on the bed. He text him instead to let him know where he was going, and headed out to the shop round the corner. He wasn’t too long, only grabbing some essential bits for that evening. He wasn’t sure what Seb ate during the week and it was probably easier to just go shopping together. 

He came back into his house and could faintly hear the shower in the spare room running, and call out loudly to let Seb know he’d returned. He flopped down on the couch, flicking through the tv channels and not finding anything good. Dan heard the shower stop and he shouted Seb again. 

“Seb? I’m home from the shops!”

“Shit! You scared me. Okay I won’t be long.”

Dan grinned to himself and continued flipping through the tv channels, waiting for Seb to make his appearance. He could hear the older man rustling around in his bag and after five minutes he came out of the spare room, in a pastel green jumper and black jeans. Dan’s first thought was how ridiculously warm Seb was going to be wearing that, but realising that it was fast approaching the evening it probably wouldn’t matter. It didn’t hurt that he also looked adorable, and still a bit like he could fall asleep at any moment. Seb smiled shyly at him, and Dan swung his legs off the couch. Seb sat gingerly on the couch, leaving plenty of room between them. 

“Do you want a drink or anything? I actually thought you’d be asleep for ages.”

“So did I but I thought I should at least have a shower in case you wanted to do something tonight.”

“I thought we could just stay here to be honest, you seem like you need a night in. I’ll cook but I’m not sure what you like so I just got some pasta and chicken?”

“I don’t mind, that sounds good though. We could both pick a movie to watch?”

Dan nodded and handed Seb the control, getting up to grab himself a can of Coke from the fridge. He handed one to Seb and sat back down on the couch, watching the older man searching through reams of films to find something to watch. He found ‘Pride!’ and sat reading the description, hesitantly looking at Dan for approval. 

“Watch whatever you want. I’ll pick the next one. You want some popcorn?”

Seb just nodded, still engrossed in the surprisingly lengthy description of the film. He pressed play and fiddled about for a second, before German captions popped onto the screen. 

“Do you mind the captions? It’s easier for me in case I don’t understand, I won’t have to keep rewinding.”

Dan sat back down with two bowls of popcorn he’d dug out from his cupboard, mercifully still in date. 

“Nah it’s fine! You should teach me some German sometime.”

Seb grinned at Dan, settling into the couch and shifting closer to the younger man. Dan caught his blush colouring his cheeks and moved closer to him so their legs were pressed together, and slung his arm over the back of the couch. His fingers just barely touched Sebs shoulder, but the older man leant into Dan anyway. 

The pair sat through almost the whole film, totally fascinated by the story, Dan welling up when one of the main characters was assaulted. He pulled Seb closer, wrapping his hand around his upper arm and leaning his cheek against his head. The movie finished and Dan stretched his arm to grab the remote. 

“That was amazing. Did you see it before?”

“No but I’m glad we watched it. What are you putting on?”

“I’m not sure. I like scary films but we don’t have to watch one. Do you want to eat first?”

“No it’s your choice! No I’m not too hungry yet.”

Dan picked out one of his favourite recent horrors, The Conjuring, and queued it up on screen. He leaned back to lie along the length of the sofa, feeling guilty almost immediately as he left Seb. 

“Hey, come here with me?”

Seb smiled shyly and lay down next to Dan, who hugged softly and pulled him closer so their legs were tangled together and Dan’s arm was wrapped around Sebs chest, who was using Dan’s other arm as a pillow. Dan grinned to himself and kept hold of Seb as the movie started. He couldn’t help chuckling at the older mans reactions, and kept squeezing him closer whenever he jumped. About halfway through the film Dan couldn’t resist any longer and leant on his elbow so he could kiss up and down Sebastians neck, grinning against the soft skin as the older man shivered and rolled onto his back. His hand caught Dan’s face and dragged him down to kiss him hungrily. 

Dan smiled against Sebs lips and pinned his other arm down, entwining their fingers. The older man sighed softly and wrapped his free hand around the back of Dan’s neck, pulling him in and deepening the kiss, letting his tongue trace across his lips. As he did so, Dan swung his leg over to sit across Sebs hips, his stomach doing flips as the man beneath him gasped and gripped his hair tightly, desperate to not be separated from him. Dan pulled away for a second to catch his breath, releasing Sebastians other hand and slipping his under his sweater making the man beneath him shiver. He kissed the skin he’d bruised the night before, and left another mark on Sebs neck, delighting in how it looked against his pale skin. 

“Hör nicht auf, ich will dich.”

Dan just chuckled at the blissful muttering and pushed Sebastians sweater up further until he felt the other mans hand on his stopping him. Dan looked up and was horrified to see that Sebs eyes were watery and panicky. 

“N-no sorry Dan. I c-can’t.”

“Christ I’m sorry Seb, I wasn’t trying to- I didn’t mean-“

Words failing him he rolled back to where he’d originally lay, and pulled Seb in, holding him close and apologising over and over. 

“Dan it’s okay I just- there’s a lot I haven’t told you and I don’t think we should rush whatever this is either.”

“Yeah. Right. I’m so sorry I should’ve asked. Do you want to talk about it now?”

“Not tonight, let’s finish your horrible film first.”

Dan chuckled as Seb rolled over to face the screen and pulled him in close again, arm tight around his chest. There wasn’t too much left of the film, and Seb kept his hand wrapped around Dan’s forearm, squeezing it tighter whenever something made him jump. Seb let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding when the credits finally rolled on the screen, and Dan sat up slowly. 

“Want me to cook?”

“I’m not so hungry actually. But I’ll help if you’re hungry.”

“Nah to be honest I’m not bothered either. It is kinda late, do you wanna watch something else or go to bed?” Dan laughed as he was asking, Seb yawning loudly and stretching. 

“Okay that decides it, let’s go to bed, are you okay in the spare room there? Help yourself to whatever you want.”

Seb nodded and Dan kissed him softly once more before getting up to leave. They went into their separate rooms and Dan assumed Sebastian would be asleep relatively quickly. He lay on his back playing on his phone for a while, before a message popped up from Seb. 

_ I changed my mind _

_ About what? Want me to find you a hotel room? _

_ No. Can we share a room?  _

Dan grinned and practically launched himself out of bed, racing to knock Sebastians door. He was greeted by an equally smiley Seb on the other side still wearing a baggy tshirt. He barely took a breath before his arms were tight around Dan’s waist hugging him close. 

“You’ll sleep in here with me? I didn’t want to be weird but it’s kind of lonely and we won’t get the chance when we’re back to the motorhomes.”

“Honestly I’m glad you suggested it, let me in it’s cold out here.”

Seb laughed and let Dan pass him, both of them hesitating nervously by the bed. They made eye contact and burst into laughter, and Seb climbed under the sheets and grinned as Dan did the same. Dan laughed as Seb immediately rolled to face him and snuggled into his arms, sighing contentedly 

“Thank you for this, Daniel.”

Dan didn’t say anything, just kissed the top of the older mans head lightly and held him close.They drifted off to sleep curled up together, Dan’s face still pressed into Sebastians hair. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love aquariums and the last time I went to one a ray waved at me! I couldn’t resist including it. What secrets do you think Seb will tell Dan? Comment your guesses, it might not be what you’re all thinking!

Dan woke slowly, feeling the soft sunlight through the blinds warming his face. He sat up, remembering he wasn’t in his room, and had slept in the spare room with Sebastian the night before. He grinned to himself and turned to wake the older man, finding that he wasn’t asleep beside him as he’d expected. He checked his phone, but couldn’t see anything from Seb, and dragged himself out of bed to try and find the man. As he touched the door handle to exit the bedroom, he could hear someone singing softly in the kitchen. His grin returned and he left the room, walking out and toward the kitchen, where he found Seb with headphones in stretching, clearly ready to go for a run. He watched, engrossed in his thoughts for a minute, before walking into the older mans eyeline and waving. He didn’t miss Sebs eyes lingering a little too long over his abs.

“Sorry Dan, did I wake you?”

“No not at all, do you know where you’re going or do you want the route I normally take?”

“Ah no I have planned one already. Thank you though! I will probably be gone for an hour, is that okay?”

“Of course! See you in a bit!”

Dan watched as Seb waved and headed out the door, chuckling to himself as he immediately put sunglasses on in the startling daylight. He grabbed himself some milkshake powder and made a quick drink, before getting into his gym clothes and heading into the gym in the basement.

—-

Seb returned just as Dan got out of the shower after his workout. Dan felt his stomach flip seeing the older man sweaty and panting in the kitchen, cursing his mind for the places it immediately went to. He grinned at him and went into his room, getting dressed quickly in shorts and a tshirt, looking online to check the aquarium tickets, and to see whether his sister was right about the Mint having private evening slots. Having found what he was looking for, he left his room, almost walking straight into a shirtless Seb who was heading to the shower. Seb looked like a rabbit in the headlights, standing staring back at Dan, who hadn’t quite managed to stop staring at several small beads of sweat slowly tracking down Sebastians toned stomach. He looked up, a few seconds too slow to meet Sebs startled gaze, and grinned at him.

“Hey. I have plans for us today, it’s gunna be super hot today and we might need to do some walking.”

“O-okay. Sorry, I wont take too long.”

“It’s-“

Dan was cut off by Seb abruptly disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door almost in his face. He grumbled to himself, confused my Sebastians reaction, and went to lounge on the sofa, flicking through the tv again. He picked up his phone and text his sister to let her know they were going to the aquarium, and abruptly realised why Seb had looked so shocked. He pulled up his texts with him, where the picture of him the other day fresh out of the shower stared back at him. He realised Seb had angled the photos to keep both his biceps as hidden as possible. Dan groaned and dropped his phone on his chest, realising Seb was trying to hide whatever marks on his arms from Dan. He called out to Seb as he heard the bathroom door open.

“Hey. Sorry for startling you earlier. I get the feeling there’s something you don’t want me to see just yet, and I get that. Don’t feel rushed but whatever it is I’m sure I won’t think badly of you. Get dressed, we’re going to the aquarium today!”

“Thank you Daniel. I won’t take long.”

Dan waited for him to return, and sat up smiling when Seb came out of the spare room in black shorts and a long sleeved tshirt. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Seb grinned back, standing next to the sofa Dan was on. Dan got up and grabbed his wallet off the table, and pulled Seb forwards to kiss him. The older man laughed softly and pulled back, staring down at Dan’s legs.

“I didn’t realise you had tattoos on your legs too. How many are there?”

“Oh man maybe 12? I’m not sure. I’ll show you the rest later if you want!”

Seb blushed and Dan just laughed, leading him out the door and into the bright Australian heat.

“So we’re going to the aquarium? Is it far?”

“Nah it’s not too far, it’s easier to drive though.”

Seb nodded and followed Dan to his car, which to the older mans surprise was a slightly scruffy black pick up Hilux. Dan laughed softly as Seb had to hop slightly to get into the tall vehicle.

“It’s my old car from when I first got my license. My dad gave it to me and I love it too much to get rid of it.”

Seb nodded at the explanation, and they drove the short 20 minutes into the city to the aquarium. Dan found a parking spot close to the entrance, and headed inside. Dan showed the attendant the confirmation of his booking, that he’d paid for earlier that morning, and they each were handed booklets with a map of the building. Dan watched patiently as Seb studied the map, looking more like he was preparing for a hike than a leisurely stroll around an aquarium.

“Where do you want to start?”

Seb smiled guiltily at Dan, handing him the booklet.

“I have no idea. I’m actually not so good at reading English. I’ll ask her for a German one.”

Dan laughed and watched the older man talking to the woman at the desk, who apologised and dug through a stack of paper, finally handing him a new booklet.

“It doesn’t look too busy, so maybe we can just start here and go around?”

Dan nodded and held open the closest door for Seb who stared in wonder at the enormous underwater tunnel they’d walked into.

“I know. It’s cool right?”

Seb just grinned and grabbed Dan’s arm, dragging him over to read the signs. He sighed in frustration as he realised they were all written in English, and went to walk away until Dan stopped him, and started reading out the sign aloud. Sebastian turned back and grinned at him, watching the fish drift by as Dan talked through the sign which explained what fish could be seen. 

They continued like this through the entire exhibit, Seb pointing out the fish he particularly liked excitedly whenever they swam past. They moved through the aquarium slowly together, and reached the open pool section after about two hours. Sebastian held the door open for Dan who had been gazing up at an enormous shark as it had swum overhead. An enthusiastic girl greeted them, and explained that they were welcome to touch the rays floating around then large pool, but they shouldn’t lift them. Seb grinned excitedly and leant against the side, immediately plunging his hand it and stroking the ray who swam up to investigate. He laughed and watched it swim away, flapping its fin out of the water like it was waving.

“You enjoyed this then?”

“It’s amazing. Thank you for bringing me!”

Dan grinned and stood next to Seb, both waiting patiently for another ray to come over. The girl wandered over and stood next to them, chatting amiably about the personalities of the various rays that were visible. There was no one else in the room, and the girl looked around before lowering her voice.

“You’re the red bull formula one drivers right? Sebastian and Daniel?”

“Ha. Yeah we are, you’re a fan?”

“Absolutely! I watch every race! How come you guys are here and not at the next track?”

“Ah I wanted to come home, and home for Seb was really far compared to here, so we’re just hanging out for a couple weeks before we start again.”

She smiled at them and continued telling them about the other fish and creatures in the pool, and they thanked her as they prepared to leave. She fumbled for her phone and asked if they would take a photo with her, as she was sure no one would believe her otherwise. They agreed, and she stood in between them smiling at the camera. Once she was satisfied she had a nice enough one, she thanked them several times and waved them on their way. 

Sebastian immediately made a beeline for the gift shop, and started browsing the shelves, while Dan wandered along after him chuckling softly to himself at the older mans excitement. Dan was busy inspecting the books for sale, where he found a marine wildlife book in German, and checked whether Sebastian was watching. He snuck to the counter and paid quietly, gesturing to the cashier that it was a gift, grinning as he wrapped it in tissue paper so it was obscured, then handed it back to Dan.

Seb eventually came over, holding a keyring with the aquarium logo on, and a fistful of postcards, grinning at Dan. He handed them to the cashier and paid, thanking him before turning back to face Dan.

“Okay, I’m done now.”

Dan smiled at him, and they headed out to the car together. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing a chain of messages from his sister, including a screenshot from Twitter of the girl they’d met in the aquarium.

_ How was the aquarium  _

_ I see you were recognised again _

_ Probably a good idea to not leave hickeys on your boyfriends neck next time but you do you bro _

_ I don’t think anyone else noticed online don’t worry _

He chuckled and opened the photo, showing Seb who smiled, blushing lightly. They climbed into Dan’s pick-up and headed out of the car park.

“Do you wanna get lunch or something? I’m pretty hungry. Oh! I bought you something do you want it now or when we get home?”

Sebs heart stuttered at Dan calling it home for both of them.

“Yeah we can do lunch. No save it for later if you want to?”

—-

The pair returned to Dan’s after having lunch on the beach, and Seb insisting on walking along the beach together for at least half an hour. 

Dan kicked off his shoes as he stepped through the door, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, offering one to Seb who looked overwhelmed by the heat. Seb took it gratefully and they both flopped onto the sofa, Dan digging out the book he’d bought for the older man and leaning over to hand it to him. Seb ripped open the tissue paper and flipped it over to read what it said, his face lighting up when he figured it out.

“Oh my god! That’s amazing Daniel, thank you so much, I love it! Thank you!”

He grinned and started reading immediately, flipping through the pages and mumbling some of the paragraphs to himself. Dan grinned and flicked through the tv, feeling smug about his gift giving prowess. He looked up as the sofa dipped on the side of him, and Seb kissed him. They both grinned as Seb pulled away, before he hesitated and looked out of the window.

“I feel very guilty for my reaction last night. I think you deserve to know why I was so upset.”

“Oh Seb, no. Please don’t feel guilty. You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

Sebastian took a deep breath and twisted his shaking hands together, before exhaling and turning to face Dan. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!! This is mildly based on my own experience of transitioning, however I was lucky to have supportive parents.

Dan reached out and took Sebastians hands into his, smiling encouragingly at him. 

“Listen, you really don’t have to tell me, but I’m certain whatever it is won’t change how I feel about you. I really don’t want to push you, just take your time.”

“Thank you. That really means a lot to me Daniel. I do want to tell you, but it is hard for me. No one outside of my family knows, and I try to keep it that way so I don’t embarrass them. We hardly talk, apart from my sister who is still good to me.”

Sebastian took a deep breath, and squeezed Dan’s hand, like he was reassuring himself someone was listening.

“I don’t know if I’ll get this right in English. Is it okay if I tell you and then when I’m done you can ask me? I wasn’t born like this, as a man I mean. When I was born my parents were told I was a girl. They had no boys and were very happy. I was very unhappy growing up, and all I was interested in was Karting, and the engineering courses I took. I insisted on wearing boyish clothes and cutting my hair short, and told everyone at school to call me Seb. It was close enough to my old name that no one asked, and my peers just assumed it was Sebastian so I never corrected them. Until I started getting older, and my parents home schooled me as they believed it was the schools fault that I was doing this.”

Sebastian paused to take a breath, and Dan squeezed his hands tight. 

“I was in and out of hospital multiple times from age 12, I had multiple attempts to take my life. The only thing I was interested in was driving, and my parents paid for that in the hope it would distract me from trying to be a boy. I moved away as soon as I could, and I tried to get my insurance to cover my treatment. Luckily I did look very boyish and no one in the junior teams questions me, but my insurance helped me with my hormones and such. Because of my parents not accepting me, I wasn’t able to start any treatment before I had puberty, so I had to get a mastectomy to fix my chest. They won’t talk to me at all anymore, and they try and stop my sister from seeing me.” 

Seb paused again and hesitated before continuing. 

“I have two big scars on my chest that I try to his with silicone tape whenever I can. And my arms are quite damaged from when I was in and out of hospitals for my mental health. I don’t want you to think less of me but I understand if you don’t want to continue with our situation or talk with me any longer.”

Dan sat quietly taking in what Sebastian had just told him. He looked up at Seb, who was looking away through the window again. He hesitated, trying to think of the best thing to say, nervous about upsetting Seb. 

“I’m sorry your parents were so awful about everything.”

Seb smiled weakly back, eyes watery. 

“I don’t want to say something stupid and upset you more, but I could never think less of you. You make me really happy and even though we’ve not known each other for very long this doesn’t change things in my eyes.”

Seb gulped heavily and wiped his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Dan reached out and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Seb and squeezing him tight.

“I’m sorry Daniel. I’ve put you in a terrible position. Do you want me to leave?”

“No. I want you to stay. Please don’t apologise, I’m so grateful that you’ve told me and I swear I won’t tell anyone unless you ask me to. Does no one at work know at all?”

Seb shook his head against Dan’s chest, scooting along on the sofa so he was closer. 

“You really aren’t thinking how much of a freak I am?”

“No. I’m only worried I’ll do something wrong or say something wrong that will upset you.”

Seb laughing, sounding more like a sob than a laugh, he pulled back and went to kiss Dan, before grimacing. 

“Sorry. My face probably isn’t very nice now I’ve cried all over you.”

Dan leant back to reach a box of tissues from the table and handed them to Seb, who wiped his face thoroughly. Dan smiled softly at him and took his hand again. 

“Okay, now will you kiss me?”

Sebastian laughed and wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, kissing him slowly. Dan wrapped his arms around the older mans waist and pulled him back on top of him as he lay on the couch, revelling in the way Seb clutched at his hair and sighed in delight. Sebastian pulled away slightly and mumbled something to Dan. 

“I can’t hear what you’re saying?”

“I said thanks for not hating me.”

Dan just smiled and stared up at Sebastians absurdly blue eyes, chuckling when the older man looked confused. Dan sighed and sat up, hugging Seb close and thinking how he was going to word his next question. 

“Not that it makes a difference to me, but are you ever going to tell the team? Is this why you have no social media?!”

“I haven’t decided. It’s not that I want to be keeping secrets it just feel easier. And yes, I’m worried my family would find it and comment on it.”

“Christ, it must be so hard. I’m sorry.”

Seb just shrugged and slid off Dan’s lap to sit next to him again. They sat quietly together for a few minutes, Seb chewing his nails anxiously, until Dan finally broke the silence. 

“I’m gunna shower, it’s crazy hot and I feel like I definitely stink. Do you want to go first?”

“No that’s okay. I’ll wait.”

“Do you want to do anything tonight or shall we just stay here again?”

“Stay here? We could go out for dinner if you want to, I want to pay for something finally.”

Dan shrugged and smiled. 

“Sure, see if you can find somewhere you want to try while I’m showering?”

Seb just nodded, already on his phone searching nearby. 

—-

Dan came out of the shower and straight into his room and heard Sebastian lock the bathroom door swiftly afterwards. He’d sent Dan a link to a restaurant he’d found that wasn’t too far, and had made reservations for them at 6. 

They both ended up being ready at the same time, Dan had been messing with his hair and taking his time choosing what to wear. When he headed back out to the main room he was taken aback by how good Sebastian looked. He was wearing a dark button up shirt and black trousers, lounging on the sofa looking sinfully hot. Dan mentally thanked himself for choosing to wear a shirt and trousers as well, though he certainly looked nowhere near as good. 

“You’re ready now? I thought I might wait forever.” 

Seb grinned at him cheekily and got up, taking Dan’s face in his hands and kissing him once, laughing when Dan tried to pull him in for more. Reluctantly Dan’s hands dropped away. 

“Do you want to drive or shall we get a cab? I have the number for the local firm somewhere if you just hold on.”

“Let’s get a taxi, at least then we can both have a drink with our meal?”

“Sure.”

Dan wandered into the kitchen and searched through his drawers to find the paper he was looking for. He finally yanked it out and dialled the number, talking pleasantly with the person on the other end. 

It only took around 10 minutes to get to the restaurant after the taxi had picked them up, and Seb greeted the waiter politely, following as they were led to a quiet corner of the restaurant with a view of the beach. Dan grinned as he sat down and hooked his ankle over Sebs under the table. Seb looked up and smiled at him over the menu he was studying. Dan looked through, his and almost gasped aloud seeming the prices. 

“Sebastian you can’t be serious, this place is crazy expensive?!”

The older man smiled softly and blushed a little, Dan could just about see in the low lights. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my gift for you.”

Dan blushed and smiled softly at Seb. The waiter came over a few minutes later and Seb ordered some fancy sounding wine that Dan was too afraid to find the price for. 

They ate slowly, talking too much to rush, and Dan could feel himself getting tipsy as they drank. Sebastian was more talkative than usual, and Dan assumed the drink was helping. 

He tried to offer to pay the bill, but the older man wouldn’t even let him see the price, which Dan assumed meant it was ridiculously expensive. He grinned and thanked the waiter, Seb tipping him what seemed like a substantial amount, but Dan couldn’t quite be sure. He walked outside and called a cab while waiting for Sebastian. The older man came outside as the cab pulled up, and held the door open for Dan. They were quiet on the journey home, Dan desperate to reach over and grab Sebastians hand, but knowing that would be risky if they were recognised. 

They were dropped off at the bottom of Dan’s drive, and as soon as the cab was out of sight Dan grabbed Sebs hand and twined their fingers together. The older man grinned in the dark, and Dan opened up the door, stepping inside. 

As the door clicked shut behind him, he gasped as his back hit the door and Seb was kissing him furiously, hands twisted in his shirt. He moaned and wrapped his arms around the older mans waist, pulling him in closer. Seb battled with undoing the buttons on Dan’s shirt, and slid it off before pulling away slightly and grinning at Dan, eyes almost black with desire. 

Seb wrapped his arms around Dan again, and groaned when the younger man grabbed his hips and pushed him so Sebastian was pressed against the wall directly next to Dan’s room door. Dan hesitated, hands hovering over where Sebastians shirt had come untucked, looking at the older man questioningly. Seb looked back at him, face turning red and grimaced. 

“I’m still not sure Daniel.”

Dan just nodded and went to kiss the older man before he felt Sebs hand move up to unbutton his shirt. 

“Wait Seb, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“But the problem is I really want to. I’m just scared of your reaction.”

Dan kiss him softly, along his jawline and down his neck, smiling as Sebs breath hitched. He heard the shirt hit the floor and paused, raising his eyes to Sebastians again, feeling like his heart might break from the absolute fear in his face. Sebs hands shook as he reached up to pull Dan in to kiss him again, making Dan pull away in alarm. 

“Jesus Seb, stop it’s fine, we don’t have to do this.”

The older man sighed in defeat, and reached down to grab his shirt, yanking it on angrily. 

“I knew this would happen. You’ve changed your mind already?”

“No! No. Here, let’s just sit down for a minute, we need to talk.”

Seb grumbled something that didn’t sound pleasant in German, and Dan chose to ignore it. Dan kept his grip on Sebastians hand, and opened his bedroom door, dragging the other man with him and sitting cross legged on the bed, motioning for him to copy. He reluctantly did so, and sat facing Dan, several buttons still undone on his shirt. 

“Listen to me, it’s important you understand me okay? What you’ve told me doesn’t change anything for me. I haven’t been with anyone trans before and I’m just nervous to mess up or upset you. I swear I don’t think any differently of you. I don’t care if you never want to take your shirt off, or if you don’t want to take things further, I want to be with you.”

“I’m sorry. Normally when I hookup with others they’re well aware of everything before hand, and respect the conditions I have with strangers. It’s just different with you, I can’t wait in the dark until you can’t see my face and then fuck you and leave.”

Dan had to suppress a groan, a hot flush running over him at the thought of being fucked by the man in front of him. 

“So tell me what you want then. If you want to just fuck me in the dark, fine.”

“But I don’t Dan, that’s the problem. I want more than that with you.”

Dan sighed and lay back, head hitting his pillows. Seb didn’t say anything further, and he figured he’d messed up, until he heard Seb fidgeting around. He gasped as a weight hit his hips, eyes flying open staring straight into the blue eyes above him. The almost shirtless blue eyes, currently straddling him. He worked hard to keep his gaze focused on the other mans face, until Seb sat up and shakily threw his shirt to the side. He watched as Seb pulled off what could only be the tape he’d mentioned previously, leaning over to drop it ontop of his discarded shirt, and looked at Dan. 

“They’re awful, I know. I just can’t risk fixing them now I’m a little more recognised. It’s-“

Seb was cut off by Dan’s lips pressing urgently against his, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the older man still in his lap. He practically melted into Dan’s arms, and groaned quietly as the other mans tongue traced his lips. After a minute Dan pulled back, eyes full of tears threatening to leak down his cheeks. 

“I don’t know what to say. You’re stunning. I don’t care how awful you think you look, I swear you look incredible to me.”

Seb blushed and turned his face away, while Dan peppered soft kisses across his collarbone and down the long trail of scarred skin down his arms. Dan pulled away and stared quietly at Seb for a few seconds, the older man clearly thinking of something to say. Sebastian took a deep breath and looked at Dan. 

“Thank you. For not hating me or thinking I’m a freak. It feels extremely good to have someone in my life know and accept me.”

“Don’t go anywhere. I just want to go grab my shirt out of the doorway and get a drink. Do you want anything?”

“No. Except for you.”

Dan blinked in surprise at the suggestiveness of Sebs comment, and kissed his neck softly before lifting him out of the way. He chuckled to himself at the way Seb just flopped back onto the bed, and quickly left to collect their shirts and grab two bottles of water. 

He returned and shut the door behind him, before laying in the space next to Seb and propping himself up on his elbow to look down at him. Sebastian opened one eye to look back at him and sighed. 

“I had unspeakable ideas of what we could’ve been doing after dinner, sorry I ruined it.”

Dan just laughed and lay back, turning his head to grin at Seb, feeling a shiver roll down his spine at the idea of those thoughts. 

“Let’s just do nothing for a bit. Maybe later you can tell me about those unspeakable ideas.”

He heard Seb laugh softly beside him, and reached over to take his hand, smiling to himself in delight. They lay peacefully together for a while, before Seb started fidgeting around, apparently bored.

“You okay over there?”

“Yeah. Just getting a little tired. Should I go to the other room tonight?”

“No. I mean if you want to, but I want you to stay. It’s nice to wake up with you.”

Seb rolled over wrapping his free arm around Dan and pressing his face into his chest, mumbling something quietly against Dan’s skin. 

“I didn’t catch that?”

“Ugh. I said that in my head I’d hoped that my mouth would be wrapped around your cock by now, but-“

Dan groaned softly and rolled to kiss Seb lazily, shuddering as the older man grabbed hold of his hip and yanked him closer, clearly more excitable than tired. Seb whimpered quietly as Dan pressed his leg between Sebs, rolling so he was completely on top of him. He grinned down at Sebastian taking in his half lidded eyes, and the way his body was slightly arched up to press them closer together. He hesitated for a second, causing Seb to look up anxiously at him, a soft crease forming in his brow. 

“What is it?”

“I just, I don’t know. You’re fucking breathtaking.”

The crease eased on Sebs brow, replaced with a shy smile that made his eye sparkle, and Dan could feel himself forgetting what he was thinking while he was captured by those absurd blue eyes. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a NSFW one! I hope it’s okay, I’m not very experienced with writing smutty stuff. Let me know what you think!

Dan woke from his sleep with a start, certain he heard someone knock on the door. They must’ve fallen asleep before getting changed last night, as he looked over to Seb who was still in the trousers he wore, and they were both at a peculiar angle along the bed. He waited a few seconds, not wanting to disturb Seb who was still asleep on his arm, and definitely heard a sharp knock this time. 

He slid his arm carefully from under Seb, smiling as the other man just rolled over and grumbled in his sleep, and threw on a tshirt. The night hadn’t been as eventful as Sebastian had hoped, they were both exhausted. Dan crept quietly from the room, toward the front door and peered out through the peephole in the door. He recognised his sister quickly, and opened the door smiling at her. 

“Hey! What’re you doing here?”

She laughed aloud at his rumpled trousers and hair sticking out in all directions. She gestured to two large bags on the doorstep.

“Good Morning sleepy! Did I disturb you? I’m just dropping off some stuff mom wanted me to bring over. A bunch of your old stuff she found in the attic and she made some biscuits when I told her Seb was staying. She’s super excited but I said she might not get to meet him yet.”

Dan just stepped aside as she barged past him into the living area, dumping the bags on the table and unpacking the biscuits. She started digging through the bags, showing Dan all the things that had been found that she found funny. He laughed with her and started digging too, stopping abruptly when he heard the bedroom door click open. He spun around in time to see Seb shut the door in a hurry, and heaved himself over the back of the couch to check he was okay. His sister looked guiltily at him and shrugged, and he went back into the bedroom. 

“Hey Seb, you okay? Sorry my sister just turned up with a bunch of stuff for me. My mom baked us biscuits!”

Seb laughed as he tugged a hoodie he’d clearly just stolen from Dan’s wardrobe over his head, grinning at him. 

“I’m fine. Just thought I should at least look respectable in front of your family!”

Dan just laughed and pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

“Come and see all the crap she brought over, we can try those biscuits?”

They joined his sister again, who had become engrossed in trying to build some toy car that clearly used to be Dan’s. 

“Hey Seb! Did you enjoy the aquarium? Dan said he was going to take you?”

Dan’s heart skipped a beat as Sebs face lit up with excitement, and he launched straight into tell Michelle all about their trip, even bothering to grab the postcards and book he’d got to show her each one. As he was chattering away happily about the book Dan had bought him, she grinned at Dan and winked, giving him a not so subtle thumbs up behind his back. Dan just grinned back and fumbled about filling a plate with cookies before returning to sit next to Seb on the couch. Seb grinned at him and put the book down, eyeing up the biscuits that were now sat on the table. Dan’s sister went back to sifting through the bags, and Seb tried one of the biscuits. He started grinning immediately after the first bite and looked up at Michelle. 

“Your mom made Lebkuchen?”

“Yeah she said that’s what they were called I think they’re meant for Christmas right? She felt bad that Dan had dragged you all the way here and you weren’t going home so she wanted to make you feel at home. Are they good?”

“They’re amazing! You have to thank her for me, they’re just like the ones I would make at home!”

Michelle laughed and promise she would pass on the thanks to their mom, and Dan grabbed a biscuit to try, groaning happily at how delicious they were. Seb and Michelle both laughed at him and Michelle got up to leave. 

“I’d better get going Danny, moms expecting me back to help her with all of my crap. Let me know what you’re up to and maybe we’ll see you before you guys go back for the next race?”

“Yeah sure. See you later then. Do you wanna take these bags back to mom?”

“Nah it’s cool. I can always let you know if we need them.”

Seb bid her goodbye politely, before she yanked him into a hug, making Dan laugh at his surprised face. She reached up and hugged Dan, letting herself out and waving as she shut the door. 

“Seb I’m so sorry I had no idea she was coming! I’m glad you liked the biscuits though.”

“It’s fine, they are delicious. Maybe we ought to visit your family?”

“Oh Seb we don’t have to, I can always go by myself if you don’t want to!”

“No your mom took the time to make biscuits for me so I wouldn’t be homesick, I’d like to meet her. Does she know we’re... whatever we are?”

“I haven’t told her, unless you want her to know?”

Sebastian shrugged, looking anxiously up at Dan. 

“I don’t want to upset you, but I’m just scared it’ll get out to the media somehow. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, that’s very true and I don’t want that to happen either. Shall we get some breakfast? Maybe go for a run?”

“Go back to bed?”

Dan laughed at the hopeful expression on Sebs face, and pulled him close to kiss him. Sebs eyes lit up with excitement and he grabbed a handful of Dan’s hair, kissing back hard. He caught Dan’s lip between his teeth, smirking at the low loan that elicited from the younger man. 

“On second thoughts, maybe we’ll just stay right here?”

Dan just nodded, eyes glazed with desire and let Seb push him back, before grabbing the older mans waist and pulling him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him urgently. Seb rolled his hips, and tangled his hand in the younger mans hair, pulling his head back and biting down on the tender skin of his neck, feeling a rush of heat as Dan gasped and dug his fingers hard into his hips, surely hard enough to leave marks. Seb looked guiltily up at Dan, realising he’d left an incriminatingly large hickey way too high up his neck. 

“Oops... maybe you should wear a scarf now?”

Dan laughed at the cheeky glint in Sebastians eyes, and yanked him in to kiss him again, curling a hand around the back of his neck. Seb smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms tightly around Dan’s neck, gasping as Dan lifted him slightly and twisted them round so Seb was under the younger man on the couch. Dan pulled away and hesitated for a second, on the verge of asking Seb if he was okay, taking his time to drink in the view of the older man beneath him, eyes almost shut and skin flushed pink. 

“You okay Sebby?” 

Sebastians eyes blinked open, grinning up at Dan.

“Sebby?”

“I thought it was cute?”

Sebastian laughed softly and stretched up to kiss Dan, rolling his hips against Dan’s as he did, delighting in the rough moan gasped against his lips. He pulled him closer and slipped a hand under Dan’s top, grinning as Dan sat up and tugged it over his head. Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and unashamedly admired the recently exposed skin, before shuffling from under Dan slightly and pushing him backwards slowly. Dan looked puzzled as he lowered himself down so his back hit the couch, then blushed as Sebastian started trailing kisses across him collarbone. Dan’s breath faltered as Seb crept lower, hands slipping down and removing the younger mans belt and dropping it to the side of the couch. Dan moaned loudly as Sebastians hand brushed over his hard cock straining in his trousers, he looked down and locked eyes with Seb, breath faltering at the older mans devious expression. 

“Sebby...”

“Are you okay Dan? Should I stop?”

“Christ no, you’re driving me insane!”

Sebastian laughed softly and continued pressing kisses just above the waist of Dan’s trousers, fumbling to undo them. He let out a soft whimper as the younger man moved and his cock was released from his trousers, running his lips over its length through his pants. Dan’s moans came more frequently, and he tangled a hand in Sebastians hair, the other gripping the arm of the couch. Seb carefully removed the younger mans boxers, almost drooling at the sight of his cock springing up, cum leaking out already. Dan opened his mouth to say something, but groaned as he felt Sebastians soft lips wrap around the head of his cock, tracing his tongue delicately to capture the cum. Dan felt his hips jerk upwards, before Sebastian grabbed hold and pinned them back to the couch. Dan moaned loudly and tightened his hold in Sebastians hair, breathless as the older man took him deeper into his mouth, gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises. He gasped softly as Seb pulled away and looked up at him, face flushed and his eyes dark and intense. He barely had time to catch his breath while Sebastian was muttering under his breath, before he traced his tongue up the length of Dan’s cock. Dan tried to grumble something about hating it when he spoke German, but stuttered to a stop as Sebastian wrapped his hand around his cock and took the rest in his mouth. Dan could feel his orgasm building, and his head fell back against the couch, hips stuttering slightly as he moved. 

“Sebby, stop I’m gunna cum soon, fucking hell.”

He tugged softly on the older mans hair, not sure what Seb would do before he came, and gasped as he felt an answer moan vibrate against his cock.

“Sebby I’m-“

He cut himself off as he started to cum, hips jerking upwards despite himself, his whole body feeling very much like jelly. He cracked an eye open as he felt Seb move, and moaned weakly as he felt him slip his tongue across the head of his dick one last time, before pulling away and swallowing, grinning filthily at Dan. 

“Okay Daniel?”

Dan just nodded breathlessly, lifting his arms up to pull Seb into a soft kiss. 

“You didn’t tell me you were so good at that Sebby. Fucking hell!”

“Well I don’t normally ask for a review you know, there is no Trip Advisor for blowjobs I don’t think?”

Dan laughed and pulled Seb into his arms, kissing along his neck and sliding his hands under his hoodie, the older man sighing contentedly. 

“Can I return the favour yet?”

Seb froze for a second under Dan’s hands, hesitating before answering. 

“Maybe later? I’m sorry I-“

“Don’t apologise. That’s why I asked, there’s no rush Sebby. What do you want to do today?”

Sebastian relaxed again, stretching out along Dan’s side and kissing his jawline. 

“Maybe we should see your family? Your sister was very nice.”

“If you want to? You don’t have to come with me unless you want to, they really won’t be offended.”

“No I would like to. We don’t have to tell them about us do we?”

Dan shook his head and kissed Sebs forehead. 

“Of course not Sebby. Come on, we should get dressed probably. I’ll call them and see what they’re doing.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy nonsense. I don’t ever want them to have to go back to work, it’s going to be so difficult!

Sebastian fidgeted with the hem of his sweater anxiously, having been almost silent the entire journey over to Daniel’s parents house. Dan had assured him that his sister would be there, and otherwise it was just his parents who would probably be mostly busy cooking for them. It was nearing 6pm, and the heat was less intense, but Dan clearly wasn’t bothered by this, still wearing shorts and a tshirt. He’d chattered away happily on the drive, trying to keep the mood light and cheerful so Sebastian couldn’t worry too much. 

As they pulled onto the driveway, Seb finally looked up from his lap and looked up at the house, smiling as he took in the large fields surrounding it. 

“You didn’t tell me you have a farm?”

“Ah it’s not much of a farm really, we don’t sell much other than hay, we’ve got some cows and sheep though. And my mom said they were searching for alpacas but I don’t know if she did that yet!”

Sebastian grinned at him, seeming to forget the impending ‘meet the parents’ session. 

“Can I meet the animals? Do they like people? Do they have names?”

Dan laughed at the abrupt enthusiasm, and switched the engine off, squeezing Sebs hand gently. 

“Come in and you can find out. I might even loan you my quad bike.”

Sebs face positively glowed at the tantalising offer, and he climbed out of the truck, following Daniel up the short path to the house. The door opened before they could knock, and a flustered looking woman smiled apologetically out at them. 

“Hello darlings! You’ll have to go round the back, your father just dropped a bottle of wine all over the place so it’s a mess in here.”

The door shut as soon as she was finished, clearly no time to wait for a reply. Dan laughed and shook his head, walking along the side of the house to a garden fence. Leaning over the fence he unlocked the latch and let them both into the garden, practically dragging Seb through behind him and slamming the gate shut. Before Sebastian had the chance to ask, two large grey dogs came hurtling towards them, jumping up and down. 

“Ah shit sorry Sebby, I didn’t warn you about the dogs. They’re harmless, just crazy!”

Dan didn’t get any response, as the older man had instead started chattering away to the dogs, not seeming to notice he was speaking German again. They were clearly taken with him straight away, as they excitedly bounced around in front of him, yapping happily. Daniel looked away and grinned at his mom, who was waiting quietly on the patio, clearly having caught on to the way Dan was gazing at Seb. He motioned for her to come over and she nodded and walked the short distance to greet them. 

“Hello boys, it’s wonderful to see you Danny! And a pleasure to meet you Sebastian, Dan never brings his teammates to meet us, he must be embarrassed of us!”

Seb straightened up from petting the dogs, faintly blushing, and offered his hand to Daniels mom. She smiled at him and took it delicately, squeezing it between both hands. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Mrs Ricciardo.”

“So polite! Call me Grace darling, Joe is just cleaning up the mess he’s made in the kitchen but I’m sure he’ll come along to introduce himself. I know Dan will have a beer, what do you drink Sebastian?”

“Oh! Um, I’ll have a beer too if that’s okay? Can I help with anything Grace?”

“Of course darling. Don’t worry, everything’s under control, you two go and make yourselves comfortable, Michelle is around somewhere!”

“Is there enough time for me to show Seb around? I was thinking I’d lend him a quad, he wants to see the cows and shit.”

“Sure darling, you know where everything is, just go say hi to your sister first, she’s been so excited!”

Dan rolled his eyes and nodded, leading Sebastian across the garden to a secluded patio tucked away beside the house. His sister was already sitting down, wine in hand, picking at some olives. She grinned at them before furrowing her brow. 

“Dare I ask why you have a very obvious hockt on your neck Daniel?”

Sebastian blushed crimson and shuffled his feet awkwardly, and Dan just shook his head exasperatedly. 

“You know mom won’t notice Michelle, but don’t bring it up yeah?”

“As if I would. Are you sitting or just standing around?”

“Nah I’m taking Seb to see the farm, can I borrow your quad so he can take mine?”

“Sure, sure. You know where it is? Hi by the way Seb, I’m glad you decided to come! Moms practically beside herself. Laura and Ella are coming later if you’re hanging around?”

“We’ll see. We won’t be too long.”

Dan continued along the side of the house, Sebastian still embarrassed about the hickey following along behind. 

“Have you ridden a quad bike before Sebby?”

“Yes I have, I’m sure I can cope.”

Dan laughed at the sarcastic smile Seb shot at him, and hauled the two quads out from under the tarpaulin. He started them both up, and pointed to the one Seb would be using, waiting until they were both settled before starting off through the adjacent field. It was only a short trip across the field to where the animals were currently grazing, and once they switched off the engines Seb jumped down and bounced excitedly on his feet. 

“Come on then, I told you we don’t have many but they’re all pretty tame.”

As Dan spoke the cows, Seb thought there was around 9, came trotting up to the fence and poked their heads over the top. Dan fumbled around in a bag on the back of the bike and pulled out a package of carrots. He held the bag open and offered it to Seb. 

“Here, there should be enough for one each.”

The older man grinned and grabbed a fistful of carrots, Dan doing the same, and headed for the furthest left in the line of cows. He laughed when they started sniffing the air excitedly and stamping their feet and held off out for each cow in turn. He scratched each ones fluffy forehead, remarking to Dan how soft their fur was, he turned to look at the younger man, who had finished his handful of carrots and caught him as he snapped a photo of Seb smiling and stroking a cow. 

“Hey! That’s not fair, why did you do that?!”

Dan just grinned and laughed, leaning over to show Seb the photo. 

“You just looked cute. I won’t post it anywhere, just like the way you looked.”

Seb blushed and check around them cautiously, before grabbing Dan’s shirt and pulling him closer to kiss him sweetly. Dan laughed softly and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Come on. We can come back later but we better go back for dinner.”

Seb smiled and nodded, and they made their way back to park the quad bikes beside the house. 

They walked back to the table and sat, Dan’s sister telling them both about the latest drama in her friendship group, Seb doing his best to keep up with what seemed like an immensely complicated string of stories. It didn’t take long for Dan’s parents to finally come out to join them, his mom passing them a beer each, and carrying out a huge tray of meat to go on the barbecue. Sebastian immediately got up to help clear space on the table for the tray to be put down, and shook Dan’s fathers hand enthusiastically offering to help with the cooking. Joe shook his head and insisted that he was fine, and Seb returned to his seat between Dan and Michelle. 

After the food had been eaten, Seb hovered anxiously, offering to help clear up. Dan’s mom insisted everything was under control, but Joe grinned at him and handed him the plates he’d just stacked. Seb grinned happily and followed Joe inside, chattering away with compliments about the food. 

Dan leant back in his chair, chugging back the rest of his beer, catching his sisters eye as she stared at him. 

“What? Why are you staring at me?”

“You’ve barely taken your eyes off him all evening. Whenever he moves or speaks, you’re so focussed on him.”

Dan blushed and looked away, fiddling with his empty beer bottle. 

“Shut up. Don’t be weird Michelle.”

“No I don’t mean it badly. It’s really sweet, I’m just worried for you both. This is going to be ridiculously hard to hide, the way you look at him it’s like he’s hung the stars in the sky for you or something. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Dan huffed and smiled reassuringly at his sister, reaching over to squeeze her hand. 

“Don’t worry about me Michelle. I can look after myself now, we’ll be sensible.”

Michelle nodded and went back to her drink, snickering softly to herself as Seb came back outside still engrossed in conversation with Joe, watching Dan’s eyes fix onto him as he walked across the patio. Both Dan and Michelle looked at each other in confusion, as it dawned on them that Joe and Seb were talking in Italian. Sebastians admittedly more accented and slow than Joe, who was Italian, but clearly good enough to be conversational. Dan shrugged and stood up to get another drink. 

“Dad, Seb, do you want another drink?”

Both men shook their heads, Seb turning to smile cheerfully up at Dan. 

“No thanks. Your dad is telling me about the old motorcycles he wants to fix, do you mind if I go with him to take a look? I have a few of my own so I might be able to help.”

Dan’s face lit up with a grin, and his dad winked at him and gave him a thumbs up while Seb wasn’t looking. 

“Sure, no, you go ahead. I didn’t know you spoke Italian though?”

“He speaks very good Italian too Daniel, you should speak it more often, indulge your poor father!”

“Uomo divertente!Papà molto divertente.”

Joe laughed and clapped a hand on Sebs shoulder, leading the way to the garage. Joe staged whispered to Seb. 

“Forse saresti un figlio migliore, invece ti tiferò per la prossima gara!”

“You know I don’t know enough to know what you’re saying dad! You talk too fast for me to understand anyway!”

The two men walked away chuckling to each other, Seb clearly revelling in Joe’s admiration of him. Dan and Michelle stared at each other for a second, before their mom returned. 

“I think you’ve been replaced Daniel, Seb is so sweet, is he enjoying Australia darling?”

Michelle snorted mid-drink, and tried to cover up with a fake cough. 

“Yeah mom, I think so. We visited the aquarium which was cool, and last night we went to Wildflower for dinner which was amazing. He wouldn’t let me pay which was annoying because it was crazy expensive.”

Grace gave Michelle a knowing look and grinned at Dan before speaking. 

“So your new teammate is extremely polite, speaks to your father in Italian, takes you to a fancy restaurant for your dinner, and stays in your house? Is he really just your teammate Dan?”

Dan blushed as Michelle giggled and poked him in the shoulder teasingly. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything mom, you have to promise not to say a word to anyone. His family are awful to him and I don’t want any gossip getting out in the public or anything.”

“Dont be silly darling of course I won’t say anything. But he is your boyfriend?”

Dan blushed and nodded sheepishly, his mother’s face filling with joy as she leant over the table to kiss his cheeks. 

“I’m so happy for you darling. And such a sweet man!”

Dan motioned to her to stop as Seb and Joe appear from the garage they’d been working in, Dan’s heart doing flips as he took in Sebs slightly ruffled appearance, with a grease stain on his cheek and hands covered in grease. He’d rolled up his sleeves to above his elbows, and was grinning as Joe animatedly described something to him. Seb caught Dan’s eye and flushed slightly, smiling at him as Joe held the kitchen door open, clearly intending to clean up before returning to the table. Both Michelle and Grace giggled at Dan’s slightly glazed expression. Dan frowned at them both, shushing them again as Seb came back outside. Dan grinned at him and the older man sat back next to Dan, thanking his parents for the food. The four of them sat in the evening sunlight chatting happily for almost an hour, before being joined by Michelle’s friends, who introduced themselves cheerfully to Seb and sat opposite them, launching straight into their latest gossip story. Their antics and ability to finish each other’s thoughts made the rest of the table laugh loudly throughout, and Dan felt Seb slip his hand into Dan’s beneath the table. He squeezed it, and almost leant over to kiss him, forgetting where he was. 

As the night started to cool down, and the drinks started flowing faster, Dan’s parents invited everyone to stay the night, clearly enjoying having their children so happy. Dan shrugged and looked at Seb for approval, who had so far been refusing drinks after his first two, anticipating a drive home. Seb protested slightly with Grace, clearly not wanting to be a bother, but relented surprisingly quickly. Dan grinned and grabbed them each another beer, before suggesting they move inside before it grew too cold. Everyone agreed and bustled about to collect their things and moved inside to the living room and the giant sofa and scattered chairs. Seb hovered awkwardly for a second, before Dan sat and motioned him over, slinging his arm over his shoulders. They were almost immediately joined by two excited dogs, happily pushing their way onto the couch to the delight of Sebastian. 

The group sat drinking and talking well into the night, until eventually Dan’s parents went to bed. Dan took a drink from his bottle, and noticed the three remaining women staring at him. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?!”

Michelle laughed and looked pointedly at Seb, who had dozed off after Dan’s parents left, and was leant against Dan’s chest, his hand clinging gently to his tshirt. Dan huffed a laugh, trying not to wake up the sleeping man, and grinned at Michelle, Laura and Ella. Laura and Ella had reclined on the sofa, with a blanket covering them. 

“You’ll have to wake him up, are you sleeping in your old room?”

“Yeah I guess so. Don’t make a big thing out of it though, yeah? He was anxious enough coming over tonight.”

Michelle nodded and continued chatting quietly to her friends, while Dan gently shook Sebastians shoulder to wake him. He grumbled a little before blinking sleepily awake, smiling softly up at Dan. He leant up to kiss his cheek, before seeming to realise where he was and freezing. Dan mentally thanked his lucky stars for Laura, as bulldozed through Sebs awkwardness by pointing out that the dogs had fallen asleep on his feet, making him chuckle and reach down to stroke the pair. Dan smiled at her gratefully, before making his excuses and showing Seb to his old room. As soon as they were inside the older man slumped onto the bed with his head in his hands. 

“I’m such an idiot, I forgot where I was! I’m so sorry Dan that must’ve been so embarrassing!”

“Don’t be daft. It’s okay Sebby, no one minds at all. Which side do you want to sleep?”

“Won’t your parents mind us sharing a bed? I don’t want to offend them?”

“Of course not. They really like you yknow? I’ve never seen dad speak so much Italian!”

Seb had risen to his feet again and was tugged his shirt off, before looking back at Dan. 

“What if your parents come in and see...”

“They won’t Sebby, they’re not like that I promise.”

Sebastian nodded slightly and watched curiously as Dan started digging through the chest of drawers, triumphantly pulling out an old tshirt and throwing it to Seb. 

“You can sleep in this if it helps? I have some tracksuit pants around somewhere that we can borrow to wear home tomorrow.”

Seb smiled softly at him and reached out to tug the younger man back to the bed. He fidgeted about pulling his trousers off, and flopped onto his back, snuggling under the duvet and peeking out at Dan, who wasted no time joining him. Dan pulled the older man closer and kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around him as he realised just how tired he was, the pair of them falling asleep within minutes. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re getting a double chapter this week! Chapter 18 will be up this weekend!!

Dan woke early, he could see the sun just beginning to filter through the blinds, and sighed contentedly with Seb still in his arms. He lay for a few minutes, debating whether to risk waking Sebastian to get a coffee, and gently untangled himself, tugging on some old sweatpants and heading out to the kitchen. He made a mug of coffee, and went to sit on the front steps of the house and enjoy the early morning sun. He sat there for a while until he finished his coffee, before walking back into the kitchen and putting his mug in the sink. He hesitated for a minute, debating whether to take Sebastian a coffee, before his sister came in. She smiled at him and grabbed a mug for herself, making her own drink before speaking. 

“You okay? Is Sebastian not up yet?”

“Nah I didn’t want to wake him up. I just had a coffee out front. You’re up early.”

“I could say the same to you. Making him a drink?”

Dan nodded and she handed him a mug from the cupboard, before going to curl up on the sofa, flicking the tv on as she passed. Dan filled up the mug and headed back to the bedroom Seb was still asleep in, opening the door quietly so as not to wake him. He relaxed and smiled, as he realised Sebastian was already half awake, sleepy eyes peering out from a mound of duvet. 

“Hey! Sorry if I woke you up, I bought you a coffee!”

Sebastian folded the duvet away from his face and sat up, smiling sleepily at Dan, his hand appeared from inside his cocoon, and Dan stretched to pass him the mug. 

“Thanks! That’s so kind.”

Dan just nodded and gingerly sat next to the older man, trying not to jostle him too much in case he spilled the coffee. 

“What do you want to do today Sebby?”

“I don’t mind, did you have anything in mind?”

“Nah not really. I need to get in the gym today for sure, but that’s all.”

Seb nodded, sipping at his coffee quietly.

“Are your parents up yet?”

“Yeah probably, my dads always up early to check on the animals, I didn’t hear my mom but she’s normally awake by now. Wanna get some breakfast?”

“Ah, could I shower first? Would that be okay?”

“Of course, I’ll show you where everything is.”

Half an hour later, Sebastian joined Daniel in the kitchen, who had already cooked bacon, sausage and eggs, and was working on some mushrooms. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yes, thanks for letting me borrow your stuff!”

Sebastian grinned and gestured to his slightly too big shirt and jogging bottoms. Daniel felt his stomach do flips looking at the older man in his clothes, and smiled back. He dished up the food and slid a plate over to Sebastian, before sitting beside him at the island and tucking in. They ate in happy silence for a while, before Daniels sister and her friends came out and plated up from the food being kept warm in the oven. Sebastian blushed as the girls said hi to him, Daniel catching him gazing at Ella and Laura’s joined hands and sighing softly, a slight frown creasing his brow. Daniel shrugged it off and finished his food, collecting Sebs plate and putting them both in the sink. Daniels mom wandered into the kitchen and greeted everyone. 

“Hey mom, we’re going to get going in a minute, do you know where dad is?”

“Sure darling, he should be on his way back from feeding the animals now.”

Daniel nodded and told Sebastian to wait for him, while he rushed to pack their stuff away and brought it back out to the kitchen in his old backpack. He grinned as he found Sebastian engaged in conversation with his dad, both of them talking happily. They said their goodbyes, Sebastian again frowning almost imperceptibly at Laura and Ella’s joined hands, before climbing into Dan’s car and heading back to his apartment. They drove in uncomfortable silence for a while, before Daniel finally spoke. 

“Can I ask you something Sebby?”

“Okay?”

“Why were you frowning at Laura and Ella holding hands?”

“Oh mein Gott... do you think they noticed? It’s so embarrassing Daniel I’m so sorry.”

“Nah they didn’t, no one else did I don’t think. Will you tell me?”

Sebastian sunk into the seat, burying his head in his hands and mumbling something Daniel didn’t catch. 

“I can’t hear you?”

“I said I’m jealous of them alright?!”

Sebastian sighed at his sudden outburst and looked away out the window, realising they were pulling onto Daniels road. The younger man pulled onto the driveway in silence and shut off the engine, turning to face Sebastian. 

“Shall we go inside and talk? I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“N-no it’s not you. I’m sorry to snap like that, can we go inside?”

Daniel hopped down from the car and unlocked the door, holding it open for Seb to go inside. As he shut the door he found himself with an armful of a shakily crying Sebastian, clinging to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and tried to manoeuvre them onto the couch with no success. 

“Sebby, why don’t we sit down so you can tell me what’s wrong?”

Sebastian reluctantly released his hold and sloped over to the couch, curling himself into aball in the corner, tears still running down his face as he furiously scrubbed them away with his sleeves. Daniel followed him, sitting next to him and reaching out hesitantly to pull him against his chest, as the older man let out a shaky breath. 

“I’m jealous of them Daniel. I hate myself so much because of who I am, and they’re so comfortable with themselves and they can show each other love without being stupid and afraid like I am. I’m so sorry.”

Daniel felt his breath catch as Sebastian spoke such cruel words about himself, and pulled him in tighter, heart breaking slightly as the older man shook with sobs again. He rubbed circles into his back soothingly, and tried to compose himself. 

“Oh Seb, I’m so sorry. It’s not stupid to be afraid at all.”

They sat in silence, Sebastian still crying quietly, clinging to Daniels hoodie like a lifeline, the younger man still rubbing his back gently. 

“Listen, Seb. If this is too much for you I’ll pay for your ticket home and we can move on from this. It doesn’t have to change anything between us, I don’t want to put pressure on you to be with me if it’s upsetting you.”

Sebastian looked up at him silently, an unreadable expression on his face. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. His lip wobbled slightly as his eyes welled up, and he whispered. 

“You can just say you don’t want me, it’s okay Daniel I understand.”

Before Daniel could say anything, Sebastian had stood up from the sofa and hurried off to the spare room. Daniel got up to follow him as the door slammed, taking a minute to breathe before knocking softly on the door. 

“I’m sorry Sebby, that’s not what I meant at all. I really want you to stay here, and I don’t want to move on. I want you to stay, I want you to be with me.”

He waited a few seconds, trying to hear any sign of recognition from inside the room, before continuing. 

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you, with everything you’ve been through, but I honestly do want to be with you. I’ve always found you attractive, even before we became teammates...”

Daniel paused again, waiting for a response, but again there was silence. 

“Okay well, I’m gunna make a coffee and watch some tv for a bit, please join me when you’re ready...”

He walked off into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and putting it under the coffee machine, fidgeting with his phone as he waited anxiously in case Seb came out. The coffee machine beeped at him, and he took his mug over to the couch, sitting in the corner of it and flicking on the tv, fretting over the upset he’d caused the older man. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the second update of the weekend!

Daniels phone buzzed next to him and he snatched it up, smiling slightly as Sebastians name lit up the screen. 

I’m really sorry Daniel

It’s not an excuse but I find it very difficult to believe anyone would want me 

I’d like to stay here too if it’s still okay with you

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief, relaxing into the couch further as he replied. 

Of course it’s okay

I really do need to get a workout in at some point today, I was thinking I’d go for a swim if you wanted to join me?

He waited for a response, frowning after five minutes of no reply, before his phone finally alerted him again. 

I’m not so sure about that...

I wouldn’t go swimming because of the scars so I will stay here instead

Daniel groaned, he felt so tactless, he should’ve realised what Sebastians concerns would be.

Sorry, I’m an idiot. I have a private pool in the basement, I forgot I haven’t really shown you around yet. 

Daniel looked around as he hear the bedroom door quietly pull open and Sebastian look out sheepishly. He approached the sofa slowly, fidgeting with his sleeves, and sat in the furthest space from Daniel.

“Do you want me to make you a coffee Sebby?”

Sebastian nodded shyly, not meeting the other mans eyes, and shuffled uncomfortably. Daniel got up and got a mug out, waiting for the kettle to boil again and pouring the mug full. He returned and handed it to Seb who thanked him softly and took a sip, before cradling the mug against himself and watching as Dan sat down next to him. 

“I’m sorry Seb, I never wanted to upset you, I just wanted you to know you could leave if it was best for you.”

Sebastian nodded slowly, sipping at his coffee.

“I’m sorry I reacted like that. I can understand now what you meant, and I’m very grateful that you care about me this way. I would very much like to swim today, I haven’t done that since I was very young.”

“Do you need to borrow some shorts or anything then?”

Sebastians cheeks pinked slightly and he nodded. 

After digging out some shorts for Sebastian, Daniel had told him to come down when he was ready. He’d sat on the edge of the pool waiting for a few minutes, before getting impatient and sliding in. He swam a few laps before Sebastian quietly opened the door and approached the edge of the pool. 

“Hey! You look delightful...”

Daniels eyes roamed up and down Seb, delighting in how good he looked in the spare black swim shirt he’d loaned him. He chuckled as the older man blushed, and beckoned him in. Sebastian smiled shyly and lowered himself into the pool, before ducking straight under the water. The pair did a number of laps in comfortable silence, both concentrating on getting a decent work out rather than talking. Daniel took a break after a half hour, leaning against the side watching Seb, who caught sight of the younger man and joined him at the side. 

“I worried I had forgotten how to swim and that was I’d embarrass myself and drown in front of you.”

Dan laughed loudly and reached over, taking hold of Sebs hand. The older man smiled shyly at him and tugged him closer, blushing as he mumbled something under his breath. 

“What did you say?”

“Ach- I said you make me feel more comfortable than I’ve been in a very long time.”

Dan felt his heart skip a beat as he smiled back at Sebastian, pulling him in and kissing him softly. He carefully pushed Seb backwards so his back was pressed against the side, letting go of his hand and cupping Sebastians face gently. Sebs hands faltered for a moment, before wrapping his arms tightly around the younger mans waist, hauling him in closer. Dan moaned and slipped one hand down, grabbing Sebastians hip as the older mans tongue slipped between his lips. Sebastian pulled back for a second, eyes half shut and cheeks blushed. 

“Sorry, too much?” Dan questioned, releasing his grip on Sebastian and leaning backwards. 

Seb shook his head slowly, breathing heavily. 

“Nien- no. Maybe not here?”

“Maybe you should get out of the pool then Sebby?”

Sebastian blushed deep red and looked away, biting his lip. 

“I d-didn’t mean- I mean yes but..”

Daniel grinned and grabbed Sebs chin, moving his head so he was looking at him again, before nodding his head as an indication to continue. Sebastian whispered so quietly Dan had to lean in closer to hear him. 

“I want you so much, it scares me. I’ve never wanted to have anyone the way I want you. I haven’t wanted anyone to fuck me for a long time. But I’m afraid that if you see me you won’t want me anymore.”

Daniel sighed and pulled the older man into his arms again. 

“I don’t think anything could change the way I feel about you Sebby, but we don’t have to rush anything.”

Sebastian grumbled and grabbed Dan, pulling him closer to him, kissing his neck before whispering to him. 

“That’s the problem Daniel, I want you right now.”

Dan felt himself shudder as he grabbed Sebastians hips and pressed him against the wall again, the older mans legs locking tight around his waist as he did. Seb let out a soft moan and moved to kiss him greedily, catching Daniels lip between his teeth eliciting a quiet whimper. The younger mans fingers dug deeper into Sebastians hips and lifted him higher. 

“Get out of the pool Sebastian, let me take you to bed?”

Sebastian blushed dark red and giggled slightly. 

“Or at least upstairs?”

Sebastian laughed louder, and untangled his legs from Daniels waist, scrambling to hoist himself up the side of the pool and turning to help Dan, who was already halfway out. Sebastian hovered awkwardly, transfixed by the younger mans toned muscles, unsure where to go next. Daniel grinned and kissed him softly, taking his hand. 

“Come on. Let’s just go and have a shower at least and then-“

Sebastian kissed him hard, and squeezed his hand.

“Shower first, then you’re going to kiss me more?”

Daniel laughed and nodded, leading Sebastian up the stairs and hesitating at the bathroom, looking uncertainly at the older man. 

“You could, uh, you can join me if you want? It’s definitely big enough for two...”

Sebastian face lit up and he nodded eagerly, following Dan into the bathroom, before hesitating at the shower door. Daniel smiled softly at him and put his hands his eyes with a huge grin. 

“I won’t look if you don’t want me to, I can wait until your done if you want?”

Sebastian set his jaw, and wrapped his fingers around Daniels wrists, lowering his hands slowly. 

“No it’s okay. I want this.”

Dan blinked and his face softened, he pulled Sebastian in and hugged him tight against his chest, speaking softly. 

“I promise nothing can change the way I feel about you. I’m not going anywhere.”

He felt Sebastian take a shuddery breath, and took that as a sign to let go, turning on the shower before stripping off his swimming shorts and stepping in. He grinned to himself as he felt Sebastian step in next to him, and turned to face him, gasping softly as he did so.


End file.
